When the Wolf Watches
by Mable
Summary: (Sequel to Whatever's Out There) After finding out that she might possibly have siblings, Velvet heads into the woods with Seven and the twins to find these elusive Stitchpunks. However, they soon come under the gaze of a vicious Wolf Beast and must require the assistance of a new, mysterious doll to help them survive what the woods have in store.
1. Chapter 1: The Journal in the Attic

**Mable: Here we are! Finally the sequel to 'Whatever's Out There' is here! I've been trying so hard to get something done, but I've been stuck on the requests I have pending… Just had to get this out since I've had this chapter done for a while. I don't own 9, but Velvet is my own character, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **When the Wolf Watches**_

 _Chapter One: The Journal in the Attic_

It was a warm afternoon already and the barely ventilated attic was nearly searing. A group of the Stitchpunks still made it their mission to continue searching and sorting through all of the old things, even though it meant suffering through the heat. Velvet was in a way a makeshift leader, which was something that hadn't ever happened before. Though it made sense as it had been her home that they were now searching through. She fanned herself with a folded piece of paper and untied the ribbon keeping her red capelet together around her neck. It was a recent gift from Five and she loved it, but the heat was pretty stuffy.

The fact that she was heading out of the Sanctuary was an indication that things were going well. Since she had joined the other Stitchpunks at the Library they had started to help her with her fears of going outside. They frequently took trips around the destroyed city even with the threat of Beasts, which Velvet now could see was much lessened than she originally feared. Occasionally she even left the Sanctuary without her bulky mallet. That was what she did today, though that was partially because Seven had come with them and she assumed that the female could handle any incoming threats.

The walls of the city had now become her limit and at the moment this was more than comfortable. There was practically an entire city in these walls and Velvet was more than content with what she had. It was curiosity that made them arrange the trip back to her old home. Some of the others were still curious about their mother, the woman that the Scientist had loved and lost, so the solution was to come back here and search through her belongings. That was what they were indeed doing now. It was then when she was called to attention by Six, "Velvet! Come look!"

Velvet glanced over and could see Five and Six standing at some sort of shoebox some ways away. With a smile she stood and lightly jogged over, "Coming! What is it?" Not all of the others had been able to come unfortunately. The ones currently present were Two, Seven, Eight, and the twins, along with Six and Five of course, and they were in random areas of the attic searching for whatever they could find. The Writer arrived beside the Healer and the Artist, both smiling and the former lifting out what looked like a photograph. Looking closer the female smiled as she saw a young couple in the picture.

"It's in much better condition than some of the others." Five pointed out, "Should we take it home with us?" Velvet nodded in agreement before reaching out to take it, "Sure! Maybe we could hang it somewhere in the Library." She looked down over the photo with a smile as Six started to dig through the box again, humming a bit. Things between Six and Velvet were the same; still close friends who spent a good deal of time together. Things between Five and her, however, were steadily changing. Ever since the careful kiss Velvet had noticed more and more little acts between them.

Sometimes they would hold hands, they would frequently talk, little acts of kindness; Velvet wasn't certain exactly what direction they were heading in, but very much enjoyed it. She gently set the photo aside and Five continued, "It looks like there's some fabric in the back too that we might want." It was then that Two came over as well, eagerly heading to his apprentice's side. "Point me in the right direction." He instructed and Five smiled before guiding him into the back, "Right over here!" Velvet watched them leave before hearing Six call again, "There's letters in here."

He started to pull an envelope out and a few papers spilled through the bottom. He managed to drop the envelope's bottom to block the papers from slipping to the floor. Once they were secured he looked back with a small smile and watched her approach. "Maybe they're between Father and her?" The female perked at this and opened the envelope, peering inside and pulling a folded, yellow paper out. She opened the letter and read over it before frowning firmly, "It's… It's in a different language." Six perked and leaned over to stare at the letter, "It is?" He seemed surprisingly eager even though Velvet wasn't so.

"Yeah… I think it's maybe French, but I can't read it." She looked to the envelope to see a location, but soon realized that this was fruitless as it was a multitude of letters shoved into a single envelope. It would be difficult to decode which had what address when they were all grouped into one. Either way, Six still looked down intently, "Maybe it says in the letter?" Velvet gave the benefit of the doubt and agreed, "Maybe we can get the twins to translate when we get back to the Library. Until then-." She lifted another letter and peered at it before perking, "Here's one we can read at least." It was then that she noticed something past and lowered the letter.

"What's that little leather thing? It sort of looks like a book. Or book shaped." Six looked over and cocked his head before noticing better from his angle. "There's a zipper on the side. Did humans use to zip books closed?" Velvet shrugged and climbed into the box, crouching down and grasping the zipper pull before dragging it open. As she finally opened the leather case, dusty air spilled out into the air and she waved it away, blinking at the irritation and coughing once. Six climbed into the box beside her and Velvet peered down before realizing it was a small book.

"It must have been a book cover to protect from the elements. Didn't work for the dust, did it?" She sent her friend an amused smile and he knelt down beside her as they looked at the paper it opened to. It mentioned the Chancellor and how much her creator didn't like or trust him. " _And Julius follows him blindly. I can't very well stop him, but maybe he'll eventually realize that this man is wanting more than he can have!"_ Velvet still felt a giddiness though as this was the first time she truly read her Creator's messages. She continued to flip through eagerly and Six watched curiously, reading along whenever she stopped.

They found a few pages on porcelain dolls, more on the situation with the war, ones about herself and Julius, and then something different. The last entries, which Velvet skipped to rather quickly, showed sketches of different Stitchpunk body parts. There weren't many of them, but there were a few scribbled notes along the pages. Occasionally measurements and sometimes odd comparisons of metal pieces. Not much of it was understood by Velvet or Six, and it wasn't until the last page when the last paper read.

" _Two creations. It is a miracle to imagine two. I will seek Julius' assistance tomorrow; I miss him dearly. At least out of this terrible war he's survived and managed to create something beautiful. These will be the children we never had."_

"Did you read that?!" Six asked in surprise before looking towards his female companion. "This is- This is when you were created! This is when Helen went to the first room to create you!" The female stood slowly and wavered a bit, almost dizzy at the realization as she leaned back against the edge of the box behind her. "Hah… this…" Suddenly she was alerted by a hand on her back and looked back to see Seven. "Just making sure you aren't fainting or something. It looked a little like it from back here." Velvet gave an uncomfortable chuckle, "Almost there…"

"Seven," Six stood quickly with an eager smile, "There's another!" Seven blinked in confusion and looked to the writings, "…What?" As Velvet sat down to catch her breath Seven reread through what was there. Like the others Seven knew little about the human woman and the fact that it bluntly stated there was another Stitchpunk was almost as shocking as when they found the first one. "That's right… But wait, Six, it doesn't say-… Look." She showed the paper to the Artist and to Two who suddenly appeared beside him, causing Six to shiver with a start. "Is she saying she created another Stitchpunk or that she created three?"

"I don't see three." Six quietly added in and Two looked, bringing his lens forward so that he could read better. Then he perked, "I'll be, there's three!" He pointed out some key spots in the letter to Six. "This was written before she created Velvet. So when she mentions here that she's already pleased with two creations then that must mean that there were two Stitchpunks created already." Six nodded in understanding, but wasn't fully convinced even though staying silent about it. Velvet was even more baffled and was slightly pulled out of it by Five's voice from him standing beside her, still outside the box.

"She created three Stitchpunks?!" He beamed wide, "Velvet, that's amazing! You could have siblings somewhere!" Velvet smiled, feeling a growing thrill, but immediately hesitated, "But wait, where are they then? I've never seen any sign of Stitchpunks other than myself!" She paused then added in with a waving gesture, "And you all, of course." Two chuckled at the comment, "It's a big world out there. They could be anywhere. Though hopefully they decided like us to stay close by." He looked back to the journal, "Hmm… Seven, turn the pages for me please, maybe she wrote down what direction they went in."

He started to look through it as the others came over, being the twins, and curiously looked over it. There was spreading excitement through the group. Finally Two announced, "Released today, heading out towards the northern forest." He exclaimed in delight, "There we are; they were released and headed into the forest. It makes enough sense, the war was still going on after all." The others nodded and Velvet murmured, "So… Most likely they're still alive?!" She perked happily, excited at the thought of others, and Two nodded in assuring, "I would think so. They're probably together as well."

"We'll have to go find them." Seven announced and the twins nodded excited before Two offered, "Why don't we head back to the Library? The forest isn't too far, but we should plan with the others and head out together." This was a simple enough plan to which they agreed to. Shortly after they left the woman's home and returned back to the Sanctuary to tell the others. There was the same buzz of excitement as before, but this time One was there to level it, which he eagerly did. "While this is good news, of course, we can't go out there at this time." He was firm about this, "I think a storm is coming."

The others were baffled and Two sputtered, "Dear Creator, One, we just got news that there may be more Stitchpunks out there and you're worried about a storm?!" One was unamused by Two's accusation and looked to Eight, "Open the vent." He instructed and the Guard nodded before heading over towards the vent and doing so. "We have always known that there _may_ be more. If there is then that is fine, we welcome them, but that means they would've lived this long alone." As the vent opened he gestured outside to a cluster of dark clouds on the horizon, "Those clouds have been moving-."

"That's what clouds typically do." Seven remarked from her position, eager to disagree with One's la behavior, "What makes you think those clouds will make it here, and if they do, why should we be concerned about rain?" She offered and, surprisingly, One looked suddenly concerned, "Because autumn is coming! Do none of you realize how quickly the chill will set in? Getting soaked through in summer was just fine, but in autumn, where the storms grow worse, it could send us all into fevers!" Maybe one or two of the Stitchpunks looked concerned, mostly the twins and Six, but everyone else was still unconvinced.

"One, it's not as though fall will suddenly just stumble through the door." He chuckled in amusement, "It's still plenty warm out and-." One interrupted, "And it is already getting late." Two continued, "Yes, that's true, but we can just walk through the dark. If there is a storm then it won't probably roll in until much later." The Leader hesitated until smugly asking, "How are your legs feeling, Two? Under any unusual pressure?" Two paused and winced a bit, One smirked in response, "So it's settled."

Velvet looked to Five in disturbance before adding in, "One, wait, can't we just-…!" She started, but trailed off almost limply, slumping as her voice was overtaken by One making another remark about the weather. "In fact, if the Library roof is too open there's a risk of us not being able to stay stable this year. Last year was a fluke that we made it." Five decided to make an attempt, "Ah… One, we need to at least try." He added in and Nine sent him a smile, proud that his friend was standing up for them. One looked back to him with a raised brow, but Five continued.

"What if they're like Velvet was, waiting out there for someone to find them? I know it's just a few days, One, but if we wait then… Then what if the storm does come and lasts past a day? They might not be safe out there." The Healer was obviously trying to convince the Leader, but the Storyteller was the one who was becoming more convinced. She forced her voice out, "One, please, we have to go look! I-I'll walk through the rain myself! I'm willing to risk my health." She assures, raising a hand as though swearing, and One exhaled before looking at Two, "I suppose you agree."

Two nodded and Seven spoke, "We all do…" She glanced over to notice the twins feverishly flickering their optics to each other. "…Except the twins. They're planning on moving all of their books now." She said with an exhale. One looked back out of the window at the clouds and Eight asked with a murmur, "What's the plan, Boss?" One huffed and waved his arm back at the others, "Fine, fine, we will go! But we will leave in the morning; I am not going to struggle through a storm and through the darkness!" This still wasn't perfect, but they were planning on going and so nobody argued.

Five rested a hand on Velvet's opposite shoulder in a one armed hug, shaking her gently and smiling to her encouraging. She smiled back happily, content with the answer.

Though as the hours passed into evening Velvet's contentment wavered a bit. She was happy with the agreement she got and knew that it was unreasonable to ask them to leave any sooner, but part of her dwelled on the possible family she had out there somewhere. She imagined them when she tried to do her work, to reprint stories she had heard dozens of times, her mind would click and think about the two Stitchpunks who were waiting for her. " _I guess they would be females too, right? I mean, considering the ratio of males to females here."_

She tapped her quill on the paper. It was a gift from Five and her key to writing, but for the life of her she was unable to focus. _"Then again, the Scientist's third Stitchpunk was female, and twins. I'm the third, so I would be the female, right?... But she was woman, so I guess more females would make sense… I don't think they would be numbered either."_ She smiled a little to herself, _"Wouldn't it be ironic if they had names after fabric as well?... No, that wouldn't work. I gave myself my own name so it couldn't work… Unless we're connected so they would naturally name themselves after fabrics?"_

She shook her head, _"No, no… Well, either way… Maybe Silk and Chiffon? Those would be nice names. Silk would probably be… Elegant and gentle. Chiffon? I keep thinking of orange or something. Maybe she would be a partial baker and the name could go both ways."_ Velvet suddenly realized that she started to write down 'baker' and stopped, dropping her pen into her inkwell and rubbing over her face. It was late but she wasn't tired and since she couldn't write she was stuck with nothing to do. Five had already went to bed at this point, Six too she believed, Two was awake but with One; her options dwindled.

Finally Velvet decided to head down into the Library. She grabbed her things and headed down into the Library. She lowered the bucket lift and headed out towards the front of the Library. Three and Four were still awake and as she looked past the multiple flickering candles scattered about she could see their quick, littler shadows scurrying across. She smiled in their direction and continued onwards to the front. The courtyard was darker than usually and she could see that it was from the cloudy sky out. She sat down on a book that was still inside the Library so that she was still protected by candle light.

After only a short while footsteps interrupted her quiet moment. Instead of the twins like she expected it was Seven who suddenly asked, "Are you going out to look?" Velvet was taken aback by the question and turned back to her, pushing her capelet back, "What? No, of course not! I was just contemplating things." The Warrior got a knowing smile of amusement, "You brought your mallet with you." She pointed out and Velvet glanced to it. Then she smiled in embarrassment, "I brought it anyway… I get a little spooked at night. That's all." The pale female came closer and sat down alongside her, resting her spear to the side.

"That's a shame." She pointed out with a tsking noise, "Because if you were I was considering going with you." Velvet looked to her in surprise, "This late?! And just us- What about the Beasts and the storm?" Seven waved it off, "They contradict each other. Beasts aren't fond of stormy weather so it's the best time for scouting." She pointed out and Velvet played with her ties a little, "Is that so…?" Her eyes went out towards the darkness and pondered it, "…If we did- And this is a 'what if' scenario- go out there, how long would it take us to get to the forest in the north? Do you know where it is?"

"I've seen it from a distance." Seven pointed out and tapped her fingers on the book in thought, folding her legs into a more comfortable position, "An hour there possibly… Maybe another hour if it takes us a long time to find them and an hour back. It's still early enough so we would make it back and still be able to get a full night's sleep." She promised honestly. Still Velvet was hesitant, but the plan was so temping. Seven knew the way and was no doubt one of the best fighters amongst them; most likely the one with the most Beast kills at least. "Well… Maybe." Velvet meekly admitted.

Seven gave a smile back and stood, "Wait here. There's something I need to get." With that she headed back into the Library. Velvet had no idea what she was about to get into and as she stared out at the night she felt a mix of anxious terror and adventurous need. Somewhere there was someone waiting for her and she was going to find them tonight. Yet part of her had a bad feeling that this wasn't the only thing she would be facing. She could only hope that her suspicions were unfounded. Eventually Seven returned carrying Two's candle hat with her.

"I think you might as well leave your mallet here. I don't plan to engage any Beasts if we see them." Seven remarked before handing over the hat, "But I will need you to wear this if you could." Velvet nodded and took it into her hands, "I think I can manage that, but I'm probably going to bring my mallet anyway, just in case." Seven nodded in agreement, "I just don't want you to get tired. Here's a bundle of matches." She handed them over as well, already tucked into a mini quiver that Velvet slid on as well, "Alright; light the candle, swing the lens shut, and press the lever to put the candle out."

She had seen Two use it but as she closed the lens her vision went obscured, "Whoa…" She mumbled before opening it again, "I thought this was to shield his face, but this is pretty powerful." Seven chuckled and helped her fold it back behind the hat somewhat. They then started across the courtyard together. "How did you get it? I thought Two usually put it away." She remarked, but Seven merely smirked, "He was a bit distracted with One, he just left it out." Velvet gave an amused smile and lit a match that she used to light the candle on the hat. She held the match like a torch, unwilling to blow it out.

They stepped out onto the street and Seven started guiding the way a short while. That was until they started to hear scuttling nearby. Velvet flinched back and Seven raised her weapon. The Storyteller just happened to look back and the light of the hat shined on a gray face, reflecting against the glass lens in its optics. "Ah!" Velvet gave a quick cry and flinched back before realizing what the face was as it disappeared. "What did you see?" Seven asked in alarm as she spun around and Velvet exhaled, "The twins." She almost grumbled, frustrated with how skittish she already was.

Seven lowered her spear and sighed, putting a hand on her hip, "Come on out, you two." Following her command the identical Stitchpunks slowly appeared into view. They looked guiltily towards the ground as they approached and seven inquired, "Did you think we weren't going to notice you coming?" The twins shrugged a little together and Velvet got a slightly amused smile. "Well, you had me." She pointed out and Seven looked to her before her own amusement arose. She shook her head and looked to the twins, "You two shouldn't be out here. We're heading into the forest."

"Yes, and you know how dangerous it is for two little girls to be out in the woods." Velvet relished as she set her mallet down and slipped behind the two. She rested her hands on their backs, "Trolls and witches are always looking for little ones. The smaller the better, so it's only safe that you two keep away from the woods. Why don't you both head back?" The twins looked to each other before looking to the Storyteller and shaking their heads. "No?" Velvet was a little taken aback. She didn't expect the twins to believe trolls and such, but expected them to at least humor her.

She pursed her lips and looked to Seven who finally gave a nod, "You two can come. You wouldn't be sleeping anyway, would you?" The twins shook their heads in reassurance. Seven seemed alright with bringing them and remarked, "Stay close, you two, and no running off to explore the forest." She then turned forward and continued on, Velvet playfully calling after her. "I'm an adult, so I get to run off into the woods on my own, right?" Seven quipped back with, "Only if you're willing to risk a troll. I hear they're rather strong."

Three and Four's optics flickered in giggles and the former hurried ahead while the latter waited for Velvet to grab her mallet. Then they continued along through the city and towards the forest, not knowing what they would soon be facing in the near future.

* * *

 **Mable: I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted, but hopefully it will be sooner than later. I didn't really want this to run into my Christmas project, but I really, really wanted to get this going before the end of the year. So… Well, here we go! I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Beast with Sharp Teeth

**Mable: Here we are with the second chapter of 'When the Wolf Watches'! What shall happen to our group of travelling females now? I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **When the Wolf Watches**_

 _Chapter Two: A Beast with Sharp Teeth_

The walls of the city disappeared behind the group and they stepped into the outskirts of the forest. Here the dead husks of poisoned trees remained standing. Some of the grass stared to grow back along the forest floor and in the distance they could see healthy trees with actual leaves in them. When they finally started to step into the forest Velvet began to feel anxious yet again. "I wonder what they're like… I was considering that they would be females too. Imagine that, I would have a sister!" She exclaimed in delight and Seven smiled to her, "That would've been nice. Unfortunately the closest we got was Five."

Three and Four both giggled in amusement and Velvet fought back a blush, "Cute, but still…" She paused before smiling wider, "Wait, what if my Creator based them off of fairytales? What if one of them thinks she is royalty, hiding in the woods, like a Stitchpunk representation of Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. Oh, and if there is a male then he could be the prince! Wouldn't that be strange?" She smiled wide before hesitating, "…Or incredibly delusional." Seven waved it off, "I'm sure they're normal… Normal enough, at least. None of us classify as normal. Except maybe Two and he's still eccentric."

"I wish Two was the normal. Sister or not, I'd be happy with two Twos joining the family." Velvet remarked and smiled to the pale female. Seven added in with a chuckle before looking upwards. The little light from the sky was having trouble getting through the leaves. "It's going to get even darker inside… You three will need to use all the light you can." She fell back to let Velvet guide, who twisted her head to shine the light around the immediate woods. The twins wanted to rush ahead, but Seven held them back between Velvet and herself. Suddenly a flicker of light filtered through the trees nearby.

Velvet flinched and paused, "…You know how to check how far away the storm is?" The twins nodded and, oddly enough, Seven replied with, "I don't. I don't tend to stay out in storms." Velvet gave a tiny smile, "You count after the flash-." Suddenly a booming thunderclap followed and the Storyteller hesitated, "That was quick… Did you count the seconds?" Three looked to Four and her optics flickered. Four paused to calculate and nodded in assurance, raising six fingers. "About six seconds? So it's about six miles away… Not very far." She squeaked out but Seven tried to encourage, "The trees are some protection."

The Storyteller agreed and looked ahead into the woods. It was just as she expected from reading the books she had; a dark forest overgrown in green. As Velvet looked down at a deep stream she could see the light flame of the candle reflecting off of the water. So serene, and yet they couldn't stop. They had to keep looking and continued through the trees. Eventually they came to a path in the woods and began to follow it through the winding trees and the wispy grass that rose above their heads. That was when they heard something in the distance that wasn't thunder.

Instead it sounded like a mechanical groan that shifted into a low howl spreading through the trees. Velvet, Three, and Four all flinched and hesitated while Seven stared deeper into the trees. "What was that?" She asked in a murmur, more to herself than to the others as they wouldn't know either. The forest went quiet once again for a few moments. Once Seven deemed it safe she straightened and looked to the others, "…We shouldn't take any extra time than we need to." She started to guide them now with Velvet at her side with the light and the twins following right behind them.

Velvet was starting to second guess their decision and was suddenly realizing why the others weren't wanting to go in the evening. Even if they left in the afternoon darkness would have fallen and now they were stuck out here. Growing panic was beginning to set in and she gasped at a rustling noise nearby. "What's that?!" She whispered in alarm, lifting her heavy mallet closer towards her body, relying on its weight. Seven looked upwards and a few more rustles passed before a small rain drop landed on her face. Three spread out her arms to test and felt the soft drops before looking to Four and confirming.

"It's starting to rain, that's all." The Warrior gave a small smile and looked back to Velvet, "Are you alright? We can head back if you're worried." Regardless if Seven wanted to go back without finding anything she was concerned, and Velvet stared for a few seconds before murmuring, "No, no. I'm fine." The last thing she wanted to do was let Seven down and she insisted. Though right after she got this out they were both shaken by a loud howling nearby that devolved into a mechanical, grinding noise.

Seven gasped and the other three flinched back. "That was a Beast!" The Warrior pointed out, though the others already started to catch on. Velvet twisted the lever and the spoon snuffed out the candle on her head. She then lifted her mallet and, like Seven who held her spear, stood before the twins protectively. Suddenly there was a cracked, ruby optic staring through the brambles and bushes towards them, almost alighting the foggy night air.

Slowly the Beast stepped out; it stood double the height of a Cat Beast and yet had a low head with a hunched back of dark metal. Its skull head looked almost like a Cat Beast's, but with longer fangs and strange things that looked like wooden sticks lodged in its head. It occurred to Seven that they looked like they were some sort of weapon, like it had been attacked, but there were more pressing matters. It had large claws that dug into the mossy dirt, though they didn't look as articulated as the Cat Beast's own.

This thing looked more like a canine, and Velvet was trembling in dread. "Is that- That can't be a Wolf!" She whispered in alarm, the mallet tightly gripped in her hands. It growled a mechanical snarl and lowered its head aggressively. "Run." Seven suddenly directed behind them to the twin, "Now!" She dashed forwards following the command. Three and Four jumped in alarm before scurrying off into the woods. They dashed down a slope and disappeared into a tangle of roots.

Velvet wanted to run after them, but mustered herself together and started forward with her mallet raised. Seven dashed straight at the Wolf Beast which dove at her, lowering its open jaws. The pale female somehow managed to get lucky and slid through the soft earth right underneath the mouth. Now underneath the Wolf Beast she sought out a weak spot. Unfortunately its body was raised enough that she could barely see, let alone attack. The Wolf Beast shuffled, its sharp claws scuffling at the ground and one clipping Seven enough to knock her forwards.

She managed to get out of its vision line long enough that it noticed Velvet and suddenly lurched ahead. Suddenly its sharp claws were in the dirt before Velvet and its head was thrust right in front of her. She swung her mallet at it and it caught it in its teeth. Velvet's optics widened and the Wolf Beast shook its jaws in a vice-like grip. It did release the mallet, but both the female and the weapon were thrown back onto the ground. The Storyteller started to sit upwards when suddenly there was a white blur and Seven was back in front of her.

She aimed her spear forwards and stabbed towards it aggressively. It drew back as though it was going to pull away, but then suddenly brought a paw straight down onto Seven. It pushed her into the bed of leaves and dirt. She was pinned and the Wolf Beast growled before starting to move in. Suddenly Velvet had a burst of energy and rushed forward, dragging her mallet with her. Coming from the side she smacked her mallet into the side of its face. There was a cracking noise and the Wolf Beast actually drew back with a wheeze or a whine.

The claw was pulled back and Seven was free while Velvet looked towards the Wolf Beast in triumph. She had got an upper hand. Confidence drove her forwards, even as Seven called out with a desperate, "Velvet, wait!" The long haired Stitchpunk swung her body around and brought her mallet into the Wolf Beast's other paw that was resting on the ground. There was a metallic clatter and the Wolf Beast whimpered. Though right afterwards it let out an aggressive growl and Velvet's face fell.

She started to scramble back, the mallet pulled tightly to her, but it was too quick. Suddenly its head struck her like a boulder and knocked her to the ground. "Velvet, hang on!" Seven called out and Velvet looked upwards to see the pale female running towards her. She started to reach towards her and was interrupted by the Wolf Beast's teeth latching onto her. The jaws closed enough to hold the female into its mouth and the teeth poked in, almost tearing her fabric but getting caught on the wood of the mallet.

The Wolf Beast swung its body and neck high in the air above the ground and released her only to have her fly past its back and into the base of a tree. Velvet landed on her side painfully, thrown across the bark of the tree and nearly rolling down it, slumping at the bottom beside her lodged mallet. There was a sudden surge of pain and exhaustion that drug down her body. She didn't think that she could move. That was fine though, because only a short while later she was faced by something right before her.

She could see Seven trying to dodge the attacks of the Wolf Beast and trying to lure it away from the area. So the Stitchpunk that suddenly stood in front of Velvet was definitely not Seven. Through a mix of darkness and pain haze she could see it. It stood her height, she assumed, clothed in a hooded coat of grey and brown fur. It face couldn't be seen as the hood hung down too far on its face. Billowed sleeves came in at the wrists where they cinched onto its wrists. What it held caught Velvet's attention immediately.

It was holding a long hatchet in one hand as it stared down at her, with what looked like a bow and quiver resting on its back. It stared at her for a moment and only then turned towards the direction of the Wolf Beast and began to dash off after it. Velvet started to sit upwards and was interrupted by Two's hat sliding off and falling in front of her. It didn't look damaged, she deduced in her foggy state, and her head started to grow lightheaded as she looked at the scene nearby.

Seven's battle was suddenly halted as the Stitchpunk appeared out of nowhere. It took off its bow and set it with a small wooden arrow with a sharp, shone tip. It took Seven only a second to realize that those had been arrows lodged inside of the Beast's head. The cloaked Stitchpunk took careful aim before releasing and letting the arrow fly through the air. It hit the Wolf's shoulder, but didn't stick. It was enough to feel as it turned to attention towards the new being and suddenly all of its attention was on it.

It started to barrel forwards and the cloaked Stitchpunk took another shot. This one hit the cracked eye, causing the glass to splinter more but still not penetrating the optic. It then put its bow on it back and swung out its hatchet, throwing it. The Wolf Beast was only inches away when she threw the stone weapon and thus the distance was closed quickly. It lodged into its head like the arrows had. Desperately the Wolf Best tried to shake it off and Seven started to rush in.

The Stitchpunk grabbed ahold of the hatchet, planting a foot on the Wolf Beast's maw and yanking its weapon free. As a claw came forward it leapt out of the way and rolled down into the same ditch that the twins had disappeared into. The Wolf Beast followed and so did Seven. Back with Velvet she was soon joined by the twins who were looking over her. Concern marred their faces as by now Velvet had fainted. Three grabbed the mallet and the hat, having trouble with the weight but managing.

Four lifted Velvet partially onto her back and then dragged her, hooking her arms around Velvet and not worrying about her dragging feet for the moment. The two scurried off into the night as rain started to pelt down. There was no sign of Seven or the mysterious fighter along with her and Velvet was out of action. This meant the twins had to figure out what to do and at the moment they were uncertain. The thunder boomed, the wind howled, the two shivered and desperately used their optics to light the way.

Then they suddenly found what looked like a small path and began to follow it through the winding woods. It didn't take too long before it ended abruptly so they turned around and tried the other direction. This time it led somewhere that they certainly hadn't expected.

Seven continued to follow the Beast as she knew she had to weaken it. Elsewise it would not stop looking for them, not stop the hunt, just like the Cat Beast had done. Unfortunately while it lacked the Cat Beast's cleverness and body control it had size and strength on its side. Speed as well; Seven only caught up to it because of the Stitchpunk it was chasing. It swung its hatchet onto the Wolf Beast's shoulder and almost rode on the movement of it drawing back, raising the Stitchpunk enough so that it could jump on a decaying log.

The Stitchpunk dashed along the soaked wood, sliding lightly on a patch of moss before delving into a hole. As the Wolf Beast was focused on scratching and growling into the log. Seven leapt forwards and brought her spear into the open spaces of metal and bone in the Wolf Beast's back leg, using it to drag herself higher onto the back of the large Beast. Slowly she started to climb it, not yet catching its attention as it was so focused on the log.

Now on the back Seven started to climb towards the hunch and neck, climbing over a mass of dead leaves that had got caught on the Wolf Beast's husk. By time she was nearing the neck the Wolf Beast noticed her and tried to turn its head back, its sharp teeth going for the female with an aggressive snarl. Seven tried to hold on, but the shift of the body caused her to slide down the body. She quickly stabbed her spear into the side of its thick neck and hung on it, finding a spot that was a thinner metal plate.

A small stream of black liquid began to trickle out down Seven's arms, staining her pale fabric in what she could only assume was oil. The Wolf Beast rolled over onto its back and knocked Seven into a deep puddle of water collecting on the forest floor. The Wolf Beast peered into the log once more and growled in disturbance. Then it suddenly took off into the woods and shortly afterwards was completely gone from view. Seven quickly hurried over to the log to look inside and see if anyone was there, but it was empty.

Now she turned her attention on looking for Three, Four, and Velvet. As she continued through the woods, circling around the forest, she couldn't find any of them. Eventually the rain and lightning drug her to hiding back in the tree log to wait the storm out. "I'll have to find them once the storm stops… They must have gotten away, I know they did…" She tried to reassure herself as she stared out into the woods. "They couldn't have gotten too far."

* * *

When Velvet awoke she was groggy and confused. Everything was a blur around her and she groaned at the soreness in her body. She quickly noticed the soft blanket laying atop her. A warm glow filled the room and she wondered if she had been brought home. Slowly she started to shift in the bed and blinked her optics in an attempt to see better. "Don't strain yourself. You had quite a night last night from what I heard." A kindly, older voice suddenly spoke from the other side of the room, "I'll be there in just a moment."

She could hear clattering and froze as she realized that she didn't recognize the voice at all. Footsteps approached and a Stitchpunk came into view. At first Velvet thought that it was the Stitchpunk who had helped them fight off the Wolf Beast, but it was soon obvious that this wasn't the case. As Velvet's optics focus she realized that the Stitchpunk was an older female, cloaked in a soft, seafoam colored shawl. Her face was what Velvet could see best; lightly wrinkled and smiling sweetly.

She also seemed to have gray yarn hair that was pulled back in a bun with what looked like sticks or Stitchpunk sized knitting needles holding it together. Her final feature was her fabric, which Velvet noticed looked a lot like hers, though a bit more of a grey tint. "Here you are. Steady." She brought a cup of something to her lips. Stitchpunks couldn't technically drink, Velvet knew this, but she sipped the liquid anyway as the old female rested a hand on the back of her head.

It tasted sweet and had an herb taste, like a long forgotten tea. It was certainly soothing as it soaked into her fabric. "That should set you right, my dear." Velvet coughed and forced out, "Where's- Where's the others?" The older female smiled wider, "If you mean those two handfuls who brought you here, they're resting in the other room at the moment. Poor things got thoroughly soaked and you didn't look with us yourself." The thought caused Velvet to shiver and she paused, "Wait, Seven, there was another- Seven was fighting the Beast!"

She grew anxious and the older woman shushed her, sitting on the bed, "The twins mentioned her. I'll go out later and try to find her myself, but you're not fit too." Her comforting hands took Velvet's own affectionately. "I never thought I'd see the day! I should've known by the red hood- I have it hanging by the fireplace drying- but I never expected this. For you, or for you to come out into the woods!" The younger furrowed her brows in confusion and the older continued, "Excuse me, I'm getting ahead of myself."

She then introduced more formally, "My name is Crochet and I am your grandmother."

* * *

 **Mable: The next chapter will be finished and posted as soon as I can do so! I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: Grandmother's Cottage

**Mable: Here we are with the next chapter of the tale! I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **When the Wolf Watches**_

 _Chapter Three: Grandmother's Cottage_

Velvet was shocked by the reveal, but was still feeling a bit weak and tired, and Crochet had hushed her for a while. She got a bit more rest and awoke later on feeling refreshed. She sat upwards in the bed and looked around the room. It was clearly some sort of small cottage and this room especially was lovely. It looked like a little, wooden dollhouse almost, though smaller and not open on one side. A small fire pit rested on the other side of the room with a mantle over it to look like a fireplace.

There weren't any windows, but the smoke exited safely through a chimney. A few small, carved knick-knacks rested on the mantle. Velvet could see that they were hand carved to resemble plates and tiny statues, snow globes, things that would be on an old mantle. Other than the bed she was lying on, which was covered in a patchwork quilt, there was a small dresser, a table topped with a larger tea cup with a teddy bear picture on it, Velvet assumed it was from a child's tea set, and a rocking chair which Crochet was sitting in.

She was using the knitting needles in her hair and was currently knitting something, though it was too small of a portion to tell what it was going to be. Her yarn was down and hung to her shoulders, also gray but a bit darker and more silver colored than her fabric. "Umm…" Velvet began and the older female looked over before smiling. She set her work to the side and put her hair back into a bun wrapping a small section of linked yarn over the bun to hold it into place before sliding his knitting needles through.

Her hands and arms were now covered in gloves as well, knit ones that spread nearly to the shoulders in a cream color. "Good morning, Dear! I was afraid you would sleep the day away at this rate." She stood and crossed over. Now Velvet also noticed she was wearing a long skirt that was tied in the back like an apron, though wrapped all the way around. It was a dusty pink color and covered in tiny white flowers; she had seen the fabric before at her house. "How are you feeling?"

The older doted and Velvet sat on the bed, moving her legs to rest on the floor, though she immediately felt a soreness along her spine. "Much better. My back's a bit tweaked, but I'm awake and moving, so that must mean something." Velvet smiled at Crochet who smiled back. She could feel a growing warmth in her chest at looking at the older female. This had to be one of the Stitchpunks who she was related to her, and then she remembered the Grandmother comment again.

"So… So you're my grandmother?" The Storyteller asked and Crochet nodded and turned to retrieve her capelet. "But… But how could that be?" She certainly knew how it could be, but she wanted to hear the female's beliefs. "We were created by the same creator, of course. Though I will admit that I haven't been out of the woods in quite a while." Velvet looked to the floor before offering, "So you didn't know I was created?"

Crochet nodded, "I didn't know if our creator was able to make any more. I would've stayed if I thought she could, but I needed to get away from the city and the war." Excitement was bubbling inside of Velvet's chest and she smiled at the older woman before leaning forward to hug her. "I'm so glad you're okay! I saw her notes that she made others and I thought that- I thought since I never saw them- Oh, I'm just glad you're okay!"

Crochet tenderly hugged her back, petting over her hair and back affectionately, "And I'm glad that you are as well, my dear. I'm just so happy that I got my little Red Hood." She paused only a moment before asking, "What's your name, dear? The twins couldn't tell me."

"It's Velvet," Velvet answered simply, "I gave it to myself. She, umm, didn't name me." It was an embarrassing thing to admit, but Crochet seemed understanding, "It is a very nice name, if I do say so. Somehow you even managed to get it relatively close to mine!" She gave an amused chortle, "I was given mine by our creator long ago after I displayed my abilities to knit and crochet. Thankfully Crochet won against 'knit' in naming convenience." She held the younger close, "My little Velvet."

"But, wait, aren't there more of us?" Velvet tried and Crochet gave a softer look and paused, "…Unfortunately no. There's just us." She pulled back and began to help the younger to her feet. "And the Stitchpup twins. They're in the other room baking bread, I'll take you to them." She took ahold of the younger's arm and began to guide her along. Velvet blinked before insisting, "But there was another Stitchpunk that we saw out in the woods. It wore fur and was carrying an axe." She described and Crochet hesitated at the doorway before exhaling softly.

"Oh…That would be the Wolf." The Storyteller blinked and the Grandmother turned to her. She suddenly was remarkably solemn. "The Wolf is dangerous. Wherever it goes that… That machine monster follows it. Thankfully it doesn't notice this cottage so you are safe, but it is best to separate from the Wolf." Velvet was surprised by the sudden command and Crochet added, "And I see that curious look in your optics, if you came this far to find me then you would be willing to still seek answers, but you must trust me. The Wolf will put you in danger. Please."

She was nearly begging as she took the younger's hands in hers. For the moment Velvet decided to agree, "Well, alright… I mean, you seem sure, so I trust your judgement." There was a lingering confusion in her voice, but Crochet still smile. "There's a good girl. Now come along; those two are probably waiting to see you." They entered into the next room and Velvet looked around curiously. It was about the same size and stored quite a few boxes and sacks, along with another fireplace in the back.

She could also see a set of bunk beds in an alcove in the back with a wooden ladder propped against them. The twins were stirring a bowl nearby, peering into it and occasionally adding flour or a little salt. "Three, Four!" Velvet chirped and they looked over before both smiling and dashing towards her. Velvet nearly fell over as the pounced on her and hugged her affectionately. Crochet was amused by the scene, "They have certainly been waiting for you! Are they yours?" The question made the younger female nearly choke.

"No, no! They're- They're babies, but they're not my babies! I-!" She realized at the moment that Crochet was joking and got a half smile. The twins' optics flickered as they pulled back, perhaps in amusement, then they both frowned in concern. "What's wrong?" Velvet asked and Four turned to the close wall before flickering an image of a seven on it, Three bracing her sibling. Now Velvet suddenly tensed as she remembered their missing companion once again. "Umm, Crochet? Err, Grandmother, we should go look for Seven."

The older female hesitated in concern as she turned to the bowl and started to pull the dough out. "I'm concerned that the machine is still lingering out there. You all would've been in immediate danger if you wouldn't have found my home…" She sighed a bit, "But I suppose that Seven is still in danger and you will go out anyway…. Perhaps I should go out and search." Immediately Velvet felt a degree of protectiveness, "I can go. I promise I'll be careful and come back when I find her." She already felt bad that she had slept so long and left Seven out alone.

Most likely the twins had been kept in place by Crochet as well, considering that she thought of them as Stitchpups. "Wait a little to make sure you are well enough to go. I am not too old to go if need be." She pointed out in amusement and began to knead the dough. Velvet almost reluctantly agreed and waited, watching as the twins went to help Crochet. After a short while Velvet was eager to go and as they were baking the bread above the fire Crochet turned to her, dusting off the flour on her apron-like skirt.

"I'll get your weapon, but I do not want you to engage the Beast or the Wolf, alright?" Velvet nodded in agreement, "I'll find Seven and be back. She can't be very far." Crochet got her mallet and lovingly fixed her hood and led her out the front door. The front of the cottage was lovingly cultivated with a bed of moss stretching out before it and the path leading off. "Follow the path so you don't get lost." The older woman insisted and Velvet nodded before heading off in the pointed out direction.

She followed the path into the woods, keeping an idea of the direction towards the cottage she began to search. It wasn't too long until she started to hear something nearby. A scuffling and rustling that grew louder, soon revealing something large crunching through the forest's underbrush. Velvet quickly ducked down in a tangle of roots and waited to see if it would pass by. A few moment passed before finally it seemed to move off. That was before something suddenly dropped in beside her.

Velvet gasped and looked to see Seven standing beside her. The female was slightly muddy and looked frazzled. "You scared the life out of me!" She whispered and Seven smiled slightly before looking around. "The twins?" Velvet explained, "They're at the cottage with Crochet- We found one of them, we found one of the Stitchpunks!" She smiled wider in delight before pointing out in amusement, "You must have flew to find me so fast! My goodness, you were just _here_!"

Seven seemed to find it funny, but she was also looking concerned, and grew serious once again. "I'm glad you all got to safety, but we're still in danger. This Wolf Beast is ruthless; it's been searching all night." Velvet tensed in dread and Seven looked out through the roots, listening carefully. "I'm worried about moving the twins in this state. The Beast will find us quickly. What I'm thinking is that-." There was a rustling and heavy footsteps scraping against the dirt, the Beast returning.

Seven squeezed in further beside Velvet who raised her mallet in front of her, almost to hide behind it. "It's back again." She murmured before turning to Velvet, "I… I have to try and get the others. This is more than I can take on alone." The Storyteller butted in with, "I'll go with you." The pale female shook her head, "No. It's safer if I go alone. You need to just keep the twins safe until I can get back with them… Look how it attacked you while you were armed; if it got ahold of one of the twins…" She trailed off into silence as she heard the movement stop.

They waited for about fifteen minutes until they believed it was gone. Now Seven peered out of the roots. "You found another? Was it the one who helped us?" Velvet shook her head, "No. That's… That's someone called 'the Wolf'. Crochet, she's an older Stitchpunk, she warned me that the Wolf was dangerous and to stay away… And she also said that we were the only Stitchpunks created." Seven furrowed her brows at this. "Wouldn't that other Stitchpunk, the 'Wolf', be the other one created?"

Velvet agreed, "I suspected that… But there must be a reason-." Suddenly there was a dark blur out of the corner of their optics. They both looked over to see the Wolf Beast leap off of a higher ledge and landing onto the forest floor nearby. It did a roll and righted itself in only a second, staring at the two with a low growl. Both were stunned and as Velvet backed to flee Seven considered joining her. Seven didn't frequently run from a fight, but this Beast was too much for one Stitchpunk alone.

"Run!" She suddenly commanded and turned to begin sprinting. Velvet followed, slightly slowed by the weight of the mallet. If not for Seven ducking behind a tree and sliding into a ditch the Wolf Beast would've caught up with them. The ditch was half filled with stagnant water and wet leaves that tangled around them. The Wolf Beast was on the ditch in seconds, trying to squeeze its head in to bite the Stitchpunks. Velvet swung her mallet only for it to duck back and Seven yanked her back before it was able to bite either.

Right then a shadow passed over as a form leapt over the hole. A spot of fur revealed the Wolf suddenly above them. Velvet looked to it curiously and tried to see under its hood. She couldn't see but she did notice something else as its sleeve slid upwards. There, underneath the fur coat, was a pattern of cross stitched seafoam stitches climbing its arm. Right after she noticed it she snapped to attention once again. She turned to Seven and grasped her wrist before they started to rush off.

Seven could see the Wolf watch them before heading off in the opposite direction, the Wolf Beast taking off after it. Velvet led Seven back towards the location of the cottage and didn't stop until they were outside the front door. There they were greeted by the twins who immediately gave Seven tight hugs. "It's such a relief that you two are safe!" Seven spoke to the two as she lovingly held them. Though right afterwards she straightened and nudged them towards the cottage.

"Get inside and stay safe. Velvet, you need to watch them. I'm going to head back to the Sanctuary and get the others." They seemed concerned, but she stopped them instantly. "You two can't follow. I've got a better chance if I'm alone, and now with the Wolf Beast distracted is my best chance." She pulled her helmet down and looked back at the woods, then to the three. Velvet grasped onto Three and Four's shoulders and nodded silently, assuring that she would do the task.

Seven nodded back before rushing off into the woods once more. The three watched he leave view and only then returned inside of the cottage. The twins directed Velvet to the finished bread with forced interest as they were obviously concerned about Seven. "Now that looks delicious!" Velvet insisted, "How would have thought that you two would be budding bakers!" They gave tiny smiles and she looked around, "Where's Crochet? I'm sure she'd be thrilled."

Three pointed to the front door. "She… Left?" Velvet was surprised and wondered if the older Stitchpunk had been searching for them. The nodded and pointed to a couple of baskets in the corner. She must have taken one and Velvet grew concerned, watching out the front door. It wasn't too long until Crochet returned, head and body obscured by her thick shawl but her smile still visible as she approached. She carried a basket filled with dark, plump berries. "Oh, there you are! I was growing worried," Velvet admitted.

"I could say the same," Crochet replied. Her voice was rather quiet and almost winded, perhaps a bit scratchy, but she continued, "I was thinking, since this was the first time I had company, I needed to do something special. So I went out and collected from the nearby bush." Velvet smiled at her but was worried, "You shouldn't have! Thank you." She guided the older female in and shut the door behind her. "I found Seven… And we were attacked by the Wolf Beast." The older female turned to her in concern, "Were you injured?"

She clasped her shawl tighter around her, reaching her left arm out to affectionately rest on the younger's shoulder. Velvet noticed that she wasn't wearing her long glove on her left arm and it suddenly reminded her of what she had seen. "I'm fine, Seven too, and she's going to get the others…" The female paused before adding in, "The Wolf was back too. I noticed something, there were stitches along the inside of its arm. It's left" Crochet blinked and tilted her head slightly, "Stitches? How did you see those?"

The female explained that the sleeve moved and watched as Crochet handed the basket to the twins then visibly limped to see the bread. "Umm… Grandmother?" Velvet asked, remembering the title that Crochet had wanted, "Are you alright?" The female waved it off, "Yes, don't worry about me. I tripped over my skirts when I thought I heard the machine," The older lady quickly explained and looked to the twins, "This bread is perfect, you two. You learned very quickly. Here, I'll slice you some to put the berries atop to taste."

She did as she said and prepared the treats for the three before suddenly announcing, "I'm feeling a bit tired, girls. If you don't mind I might be in need of a brief rest." Velvet nodded encouragingly, "Of course! No problem at all, we've got nothing planned until we get word from Seven anyway." The Grandmother seemed relieved and headed into her room and into her bed. For a while Velvet, Three, and Four distracted themselves by watching outside for Seven and the Wolf, tasting the food in the house, and enjoying their time together.

Unfortunately it couldn't last and the quiet day was abruptly halted when Four looked outside the door. She got a panicked look on her face and waved for the others. Three got over there quicker than Velvet could and peered over her sister's shoulder. Out in the glade, disturbingly close, they could see the Wolf Beast passing by. It didn't seem to notice the cottage but from how its head was lowered it definitely caught the scent of a Stitchpunk on the forest floor. "It's out there?"

The Storyteller squeaked out, not daring to even look. Four looked back and nodded at her, not using her flickering as she feared the Beast would notice it. Velvet hurried into Crochet's room, "Grandmother-!" She began and cut off when she realized how loud she was. " _It probably can hear everything inside this cottage!"_ After the mental reminder she approached the bed and prepared to reach out to shake the older only to realize how deep of a sleep she looked.

"Grandmother?" She whispered and when she had no response she brushed her face underneath the blanket that she had bundled over her. The older woman felt a little warm but not yet like she was overheating. _"Is she ill? Regardless, she's not fit to deal with a Beast like this… She's probably safer here."_ Without daring to wake her Velvet left the bedroom and faced the waiting twins. "She's… In a deep sleep. I don't know if it's smart to wake her." They looked to each other as though what she said confused them.

She didn't ask because she knew it didn't really make sense. "Look, let's just hide in here and stay quiet, and maybe Seven will get back with the others soon." The seemed worried still and yet nodded. For the moment they were all stuck there.

* * *

In a way Seven was almost in disbelief that she managed to escape the forest without running into the Wolf Beast again. The distraction must have been enough, she assumed, and only hoped that it would keep until she got back. It didn't take long for her to arrive at the courtyard where Eight and Five were standing around. "Seven!" Five cried out in surprise, watching her as she sprinted by in desperation, "What happened? Where's the others?" Seven called back with, "They're out in the woods!"

As she passed the Guard he announced, "One's been looking for you." Seven gave him a nod and responded with, "I'll brace myself." As she dashed inside Five called after her again, "Seven, wait!" He reached out almost desperately for her but received no answers. In response he began to follow and Eight did as well. Almost immediately Seven ran right into a group of the remaining Stitchpunks. "Seven!" Nine gasped in surprise as she nearly brushed past him. One took no time to override Nine's coming questions with his own voice.

"It's about time for you to show! Where have you been?!" The Leader demanded and the Warrior cut him off with a raise of the hand, "One, before you even start, the others are in danger." One sputtered a bit and Nine managed to regain a space to speak, "What happened out there?" Seven paused only briefly to straighten himself and rested her spear on the ground to lean against it. "We left for the woods last night to find Velvet's relatives. We managed to get there fine- Speaking of which, One, that storm didn't even last until morning."

One frowned at the comment and Two seemed to suddenly look slightly amused through his concern. "We managed to find two Stitchpunks but we also found a large, aggressive canine Beast, or Wolf Beast. It's not like the Cat Beast, it hunts much more aggressively and willingly attacks at any moment." Up until this point One stopped looking annoyed and dread filled his features. "Where are the others? Does it have them?" Five asked from behind with worry. "No. Not yet," Seven explained. "But it wasn't safe for all of us to travel at once."

"But you found the Stitchpunks?" Nine asked with surprise and received a nod. "We did. One of them helped fight the Beast and the other is an elderly female; Velvet saw her and the twins are currently hiding at her home." Now Nine broke in and offered, "Then we need to go rescue them! How far is it?" Five interrupted him, "It doesn't matter how far it is! We need to hurry and go!" He started out as he already had his harpoon and pack on, and a few of the others followed while the others hurried to get their weapons.

Seven took off after him and grabbed ahold of his pack. "We need to go together. I'm not making the same mistake twice and hurrying out before we're ready." Five stumbled to a stop and looked back to her in concern. "Was it that bad?" He asked and Seven sighed, "Velvet held her own, if that's what you're worried about." Embarrassment covered Five's face, "I-I'm not only worried about Velvet! I'm worried about the twins too!" At this time most of the others started coming out and were prepared to go.

"Child, keep an eye on the place and tell None where we went when he gets back from Moss'!" Nine called back before approaching the two, smiling at them. "Well, someone's got to stay back." The way he said that made it sound like it wasn't important, along with his goofy smile, but they didn't argue. "You'll need to lead the way, Seven. Five, if you would, please mark our trail on your map," Two requested and the one eyed male nodded before pulling his map out. "Six, I'll need your hand!" The Artist hurried to the Healer's side to assist.

One meanwhile approached Seven, "Is there a way you can get us into the forest past the Beast?" The Warrior hesitated for a moment. "I can try," She agreed. "Though it's… It had me trapped in a hollowed out log all night last night. It's not easy to lose." This disturbed One more though not Eight who stood behind him. The Guard held his knife tightly though as though bracing for a fight. Without waiting any longer the group headed out into the city.

* * *

" _It's getting closer…"_ Velvet was horrified to admit as she saw the Wolf Beast shuffling around outside the cottage. _"Why won't it just move on?! They've never been like this!"_ She shut the door and turned to the twins. She could see their hoods moving from them turning their heads to look away abruptly. They had been watching, wondering, yet hid it from the female and pretended to still be paying all of their attention to a tiny cook book Crochet seemed to have written. Just thinking of Crochet reminded her that the older female was still asleep.

She had to do something, and this was something she didn't want to; but it worked when the Wolf had done it. As long as Velvet just kept running and didn't try to fight back against it there was a good possibility she could lure it away. Maybe she would even be able to find the Wolf. "… _Maybe she's that sister I've been looking forward too. Maybe it's a One and Seven situation, she and Crochet fell out and Crochet's just playing a fool with me, to protect me… Her name may be Chiffon."_ Finally Velvet reached a conclusion.

"Girls… I'm going for a run…" She adjusted her capelet and pointedly ignored her mallet. "Wait here with Grandmother…"

* * *

 **Mable: And thus Velvet makes what may be a mistake… Well, no, it probably will be a mistake, no 'maybe' involved. XD The next chapter will be posted as soon as I can finish it. I hope everyone enjoyed!** _  
_


	4. Chapter 4: In Wolf's Clothing

**Mable: Here's the next chapter and quite a few things are about to come to fruition. I… Am a little nervous to post this chapter, honestly, but I think I'm ready for it! I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **When the Wolf Watches**_

 _Chapter Four: In Wolf's Clothing_

Velvet was careful as she exited the cottage and looked around. The Wolf Beast had moved away again and this was the opportunity for her to move away from the cottage and put some distance between her and it. So that the Beast didn't realize the cottage was actually where they were staying. She hurried along the path and let her optics dart around carefully. It wasn't long until she spotted it digging into a burrow of some kind in search of the small dolls. Velvet ducked behind the roots and peered out at the large creature. " _So how am I going to do this…?"_

She could hear the Beast growling. _"It's not like I'm more noticeable with this on,"_ she noted her capelet. _"They only see in red from what Child said, so if anything I should be more hidden… Unless it relies on smell like the dogs the humans used to keep."_ Finally she looked around for something to throw and found a smooth, round pebble waiting beside a small patch of mushrooms. Grabbing ahold of it she straightened and tossed it some ways away in a desperate attempt to catch its attention before ducking under the roots again.

Naturally it worked as the Wolf Beast heard even the faintest of sounds and looked back in the direction the rock landed. Velvet waited and tried to see if it would move, but instead it waited a short while, then began to smell at the surrounding area. It caught onto her scent before she even realized that it could and headed straight for the tree. Velvet turned and began to run in a desperate attempt to escape, hearing the Wolf Beast close behind her as she swerved around trees in an attempt to lose it.

After managing to slip under a dead log and briefly lose the Wolf Beast, Velvet suddenly arrived at a break in the forest. There was a large lake stretched out, covered in a layer of fog and reflecting the cloudy sky through a layer of reeds and thick water. She could see the other side but it wasn't realistic to run around the lake and be able to lose the Beast. Instead, Velvet looked over the edge of the slope that led to the water, seeing a small indention in the bank that was somewhat obscured by hanging moss.

She climbed down underneath the slight lip and held on to the soft mix of mud and sand, hearing the Beast moving around above. It finally managed to reach the edge and sniffed at the dirt. Velvet had unknowingly made a very clever move as it was having trouble smelling over the heavy stench of the stagnant water by the edge of the lake. It stepped on the edge of the bank which slightly pushed in and leaned closer down. Then right as it was closing in there was a flicker of light.

It looked back with its damaged eye toward a fallen over tree, to the dark tangle of roots and upturned earth. There was another flash from the shadow and the Wolf Beast started over, not noticing the tiny figure higher in the tree, flickering a light as well. Both lights began to flicker back in forth, confusing the Wolf Beast and having it circle and scratch at the tree aggressively. When Velvet peered upwards over the edge of the lake she realized that the two lights in the tree were none other than the twins.

She watched in horror and started to pull herself upwards, grabbing at the moss. She didn't have her mallet but she couldn't let the Beast hurt the twins. Unfortunately the clever and quick twins had one downfall; their protectiveness towards each other. Three popped out of a hole near the top of the tilted, rotten tree before attempting to drop down again. However, her coattail got caught on the wood and she found herself unable to hide safely in the hole.

This broke the illusion of them pretending to be one Stitchpunk and the Wolf Beast came at her with a snarl. Immediately Four popped out of the root thicket and started to wave in an attempt to catch the Beast's attention. When it finally noticed her was only when she got too close for safety. Four stumbled back as it suddenly turned on her, now the easier prey, and brought down a mouthful of teeth. She managed to get back enough that she wasn't bitter, but the Wolf Beast was still able to yank its head upwards and throw the female back with the force.

Four went over the edge and splashed into the lake water. Velvet gasped in horror and suddenly dove down, starting to wade through the reeds. Before she could get far out Four managed to grab ahold of a lily pad and use it to drag herself to the shore. Velvet helped her out the rest of the way before Four started to scurry up the bank and peer over. Both females soon could see as the Wolf Beast nearly tore apart the top part of the dead tree, digging in deeper as Three desperately hid further and further down.

The Wolf Beast nearly roared and bared its teeth before suddenly something thin flew out of the trees. At first they thought it was an arrow until noting how much faster it was moving and the noise it made as it hit the metal. Not wood, but another kind of metal, a metal needle. Suddenly Velvet's smile broke out, "Five!" Unfortunately she was rewarded with the Wolf Beast looking back towards her. "Eep!" Velvet let out a squeak of a noise and pulled Four down with her against the bank. The Wolf Beast ignored them.

Instead it rushed towards the group of Stitchpunks who were coming at it. Eight and Seven rushed out of the woodwork; Eight charging with his knife raised and Seven looking for a way to climb the log and jump upon the Beast's back. Five already had his harpoon crossbow ready while Nine began to come forward with his Lightstaff, hoping to use it as a distraction as he monitored the Beast for an opening. One went for Velvet and Four while Two went to the log to get Three. Six made sure Three was okay before following One.

"Hurry and get away!" Seven warned the twin as she pulled her from the tree, having climbed up there herself, and nudged her down towards Two who waited on the ground. He caught the twin who hopped down and the two rushed towards One, Six, Velvet, and Four. "Is anyone injured?!" One asked frantically as he pulled the two females to their feet, noting Four's state. "You're soaked!" Velvet nodded, "We're okay, but I don't have my mallet with me. Four got tossed in the water." She then turned to hug Six who tightly hugged back.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The male asked, somewhat distressed that his friend hadn't forewarned him, and she winced apologetically. "Sorry, Six. It was a quick decision and I thought… It doesn't matter, I'm sorry." Four nodded at the comment and then suddenly sprinted past One. "Wait-!" He was about to start when he realized she just was going to Three who was now behind him. The two collapsed into a warm hug that refused to be broken. "Is everyone okay?" Two questioned in concern and One answered.

"Yes, everyone's in one piece, but they won't be for long if we don't get to safety." The Wolf Beast tossed Eight against a thick tree which briefly knocked him out of commission. Yet suddenly, as it turned to address Seven, out from behind Eight ran none other than the Wolf like it had before. "You look like you can handle yourself," It spoke to the Guard who was surprised by the appearance. "The weakness is the underbelly. Help me flip the Beast and we can strike." It commanded and Eight gave a nod, as it sounded like a better plan than nothing.

Seven was within earshot as well and eagerly jumped atop the Beast in an effort to get it to roll over. The Wolf was lacking its hatchet and only held its bow, but drew back and let the arrow fly. It penetrated into the Wolf Beast's neck precisely enough that it let out a metallic bellow. Then, taking Seven's bait, it quickly rolled over and she jumped off into the dirt, coming to a stop beside Five and Nine. Eight now leapt on and Five reloaded his harpoon. "Seven!" Nine called to the female over the noise, "I have an idea, look!"

He double checked to make sure Five had his bundle of hook with him before pointing down the lake. There was one tree whose branches stuck a good deal over the water and the bank was a bit higher from the lake itself. "We could lure it over there! One of us could swing out on Five's grapple and get the Beast to dive out after us, then we'd swing to safety and the Beast will sink! The water might damage its circuits!" Seven smiled at the idea, "Good idea. Now to just get it over there…"

She looked to the Beast and saw Eight clip its underbelly, creating a scratch along the thin metal tank underneath and triggering oil to leak out like she had triggered previously. It followed by knocking him over towards One, Two, and the others. The second he landed the Wolf Beast's full attention turned towards the group and it started forwards only to suddenly be distracted by another shot from an arrow. It aggressively turned on the Wolf and started to tear towards it.

The Stitchpunk only barely managed to hop inside of the dead tree where the Wolf Beast began to aggressively shove his sharp toothed mouth inside. "No!" Velvet squeaked in horror and watched with dread until suddenly something surprising happened. Seemingly unbelievably, the Wolf climbed over the wooden log and leapt at the back of the Wolf Beast, now wielding a hatchet with it raised high above its head. It slammed the hatchet down onto the upper back of the Beast's head.

It howled and thrust its body back, throwing the Stitchpunk over who landed on the ground and rolled. Now Nine hopped forward and turned on his lightstaff, "Hey, over here!" He beckoned and waved the staff around, "Over this way! We'll lead it into the water!" He began to run towards the overhanging tree with Five, Seven, and Velvet following after him. The twins tried to follow, but Two grabbed ahold of the two and led them back with One while Eight hurried forward.

The Wolf followed the group of young Stitchpunks with a horrified look under its hood. Nine pointed out the tree to Five who raised his harpoon and shot at the hanging branch. He managed to lock the bundle of hooks onto the main section of the branch before testing it. "We're ready!" Seven rushed forwards and as Velvet tried to go after her a hand stopped her on the wrist. The female looked back to see that the hooded Stitchpunk trying to stop her. "What-?" She started when suddenly she gasped as she saw the Wolf Beast running forwards towards them.

The Wolf looked back quick enough to notice and shoved Velvet forward before getting struck by a heavy claw and thrown forward into the dirt. Velvet ran forward and planned to jump on the rope, but before she could Seven got a running start and leapt on. The Storyteller jumped off the edge of the bank in an attempt to grab the rope, but missed and met the water close to the bank. Yet as she stuck her head out she could see Seven swing outwards and the Wolf Beast dive after her into the water.

A think wave of lake water splashed over her and knocked her back against the bank before she looked forwards. Seven had been forced to release the rope and dive into the water as the Beast's teeth caught it, and the Beast's weight suddenly brought the hanging branch down too. Nine and Five only barely got out of the way as it fell heavily to the ground with a thump. They promptly looked back over toward the water, "Seven!" Nine called out. Five followed with, "Velvet?!"

Velvet pushed a tangle of leaves and twigs away from her face to see out on the further water. There was bubbling where the Wolf Beast had gone under and suddenly a spot of white appeared. Seven began to swim back towards the shore where the other female helped her on. "Are you okay?!" She asked in concern and the Warrior nodded. "I am. That thing almost pushed me under, but I got out from beneath it before it could. You?" Velvet nodded in assurance and they climbed back onto dry ground.

"They're okay!" Nine called over towards the other Stitchpunks hurrying over from the log while Velvet ran forwards to Five, starting as a light job before breaking to a sprint to hug onto him. He swung her briefly in his grasp, holding her in his warm and strong grasp, close to his buttons. "I knew you'd come!" She couldn't help but beam in delight and nuzzle into him. "When Seven said you all had been attacked…" He started before laughing in relief and Seven chimed in, "He had a bit of an episode without you."

Five looked embarrassed by the comment and Velvet amused, until Seven quietly slipped in, "Though she wasn't much better." The Storyteller covered her own reaction by simply resting her head into the Healer's neck. That was until she heard the one eyed male speak, "Are you alright?" She realized that he was talking to someone else and now Seven added in. "You didn't run off this time," she held a confused and interested tone as Velvet looked over and took a few steps closer, hand now clenched to Five's.

"Are you… The other Stitchpunk created by my creator? By Helen Bergeron?" She inquired, Seven raised her brow, Five and Nine both watched in interest, and Six also suddenly ran over. The Wolf stood there, head angled downwards, and now it answered her. "No," it hooked under its hood with a sigh and continued tiredly, "I'm not." Velvet held her breath hitch as the hood was drawn back and she stared at the face of the hunter who fought for them. None of the others in the vicinity seemed as surprised, except Seven who was a little taken aback.

The weary and guilty Stitchpunk looking back at Velvet was none other than Crochet. "Crochet?" Velvet asked in surprise, "Grandmother? But- But I…" She cut off and Seven's optics now widened as it sunk in. "You're Crochet, the one who took in the twins and Velvet, the one…" She then paused before attempting to regain compositor with, "I'm impressed." Crochet gave her a slight smile before looking to Velvet. "It was… Out of protection that I wasn't forthright about the Wolf and I…" Velvet didn't respond so Five asked, "But why?"

"A few reasons," Crochet explained. "I didn't want anyone thinking because I'm old that I am weak, then think that the Wolf Beast can be easily out-maneuvered. That's simply not the case." She pointed out into the water with the hatchet, "And most likely it will be back on our doorstep by tomorrow's morning." The Healer tensed, flexing his large hand over the Storyteller's and looking towards her, "Vel?" The female finally sputtered to life, "I- I didn't expect…" She got a crooked smile, "But I guess I should have… It explains why you were gone."

"Yes, well… That's not all…" She put the hatchet on her back and reached forward to take Velvet's hand, "I'm sorry. We should've been forthright with you, dear. You and the twins, you already feel like my children, I didn't want any of you to be in risk." She then looked to Seven in amusement, "Except for you. I couldn't get a good hold on you myself." Seven raised a brow before getting an amused smile, though One chimed in, "There's no reason to even bother. She refuses to stand still for even a second."

He continued to move further in and looked to the order female who acknowledged him with a patiently friendly smile. Though she was obviously distracted with the younger female's response. Velvet squeezed her hand, drawing her other back from Five's to take her grandmother's other as well. "It's okay, Grandma. I understand, you don't have to apologize, but I… I've seen how strong the Wolf Beast is in action and I know how powerful you must be to have taken it on like you did."

The older woman chuckled and remarked, "You would be surprised what I can do with a hatchet and multiple other Stitchpunks assisting." Velvet giggled at the comment and One added in, "So you were the one the letter must have mentioned. I can't even begin to fathom how you have survived so long alone in the forest." Crochet turned to face him, a twitch of the corner of her mouth in almost a playfully cocky way. "I spend most of my time knitting and counting trees to pass the time."

It was during her turn that her sleeves moved slightly and suddenly the younger remembered the stitches. She moved her hand upwards along the arm to lift the sleeve and there, laying underneath the sleeve, were the seafoam stitches. At first it made sense, but then it suddenly didn't at all. "Why Grandmother, you, what crisscross stitches you have… Down your arm when you clearly didn't have them back at the cottage?" Velvet asked in a confusion and surprise, triggering the others to look towards her again.

Crochet seemed to get her guilty look once more, "I wasn't just 'not entirely honest'. It seemed to be the easiest way to keep a watchful eye while being there and not- …It became a mess." Velvet furrowed her stitched brows before noticing the twins appearing with Two and Eight, and someone else. "What?" She drew back a bit and now Seven noticed it as well. There along with the others was another Wolf. It wore the same fur, stood the same height, carried the bow and quiver, and immediately alarmed everyone in the vicinity.

"Dear Creator, there are two of you?!" One asked in alarm and Crochet nodded, "I, well... I've been fighting the Wolf and surviving as much as I could, but I haven't been doing it alone." This explained the lack of stitches, but now revealed to Velvet that there had been two different Stitchpunks. "So… So that wasn't you in the house?!" Now it was becoming a bit overwhelming and shocking her too much for words. Especially when the second hooded figure drew back its fur hood.

Everyone was surprised to see the face of another elderly female. She looked deceptively similar to Crochet, so much so that at first the only differences Velvet noticed was that her gray yarn was pulled back into a braid and looked to be longer than Crochet's. It was almost uncanny. The female got a small smile and spoke, "It's a shame that we came to meet in such a way." Crochet nodded as in agreement while Seven eased back a bit in her own confusion, "What? You-…And you would be?" The now uncloaked Stitchpunk answered her.

"My name is Martlet. I am the other Wolf and her other Grandmother."

* * *

 **Mable: So tell me what you think! Did you expect the reveal, was it a shock; to be fair it… Sort of was a shock to me in a way. XD The only reason the chapters are a bit slow is because I have to get my Christmas fic done by Christmas while this one will stretch past that, so I don't have a writer's block, so expect the next chapter sooner than later. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Getting to know Martlet

**Mable: This took quite a while even after Christmas was wrapped together. XD I'll just consider it a late holiday for the moment. Nothing wrong with slacking when it's a holiday! Anyway, I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **When the Wolf Watches**_

 _Chapter Five: Getting to know Martlet_

Things were mostly quiet on the way back to the cottage. Two was being social enough that he and Crochet continued to talk along the way, talking mostly about the Scientist's created Stitchpunks. Martlet, who Velvet was most interested in, stayed quiet along the way. She was indeed still quiet as she opened the door for them and entered the bedroom area with Crochet to get 'changed'. After they were finished, they called the others in.

Though the others would've already entered if One hadn't insisted on them waiting in the other room, noting it as improper even though the two only wore about as much as One himself did. Once inside Velvet recognized Crochet's clothing as the one she wore before, and surprisingly enough Martlet put on one very close in appearance, though green in color and lacking the knit gloves. Now the Storyteller could see that she had stitches on her right arm that were burgundy in color but the same stitching pattern.

"The plan was simple enough, but failed spectacularly," Crochet overdramatized to the group who was now randomly sitting around the room. She sat down in her rocking chair and pulled out her knitting. Martlet started out of the room before tapping Eight on the shoulder on the way out. He looked confused until she beckoned him further, "I could use your help." Now One nodded and insisted, "Go with her, Eight. We'll survive without you." Eight shrugged it off and stood, going along with the older woman into the other room.

As she was gone Crochet explained, "Martlet was the first to save you two. Because you were separated, I was to keep with you three and Martlet would play the role as 'the Wolf' and watch Seven. Unfortunately, the multiple Wolf attacks were too much, and we had to switch roles. We can handle ourselves, but we aren't invincible to weariness." Now Martlet entered again with Eight carrying the armchair from the other room and placing it before the fire. The female then sat down, "Where are we?"

She questioned, resting her hands in her lap, and immediately the other female answered, "At our switch. We decided to switch so that Martlet could now rest and I would go out to fight. I left after you did, Velvet, and I was the one to attack the Wolf Beats this time." She got a small smile of knowing amusement, "But you couldn't stay still. While I was trying keep an optic on Seven leaving the woods you eventually snuck out of the cottage again."

Now Martlet finished, "We were both worn so it only made sense to go together. The Beast recognizes the fur, not the face. An easy deception towards it." The others nodded in agreement. "The twins did something like that too, ironically." Velvet pointed out, sitting on the bed with Five, Nine, and Six. One was on a stool, Two sat on a box he brought in, the twins sat on the floor, Eight now leaned against the wall, and Seven sat on the stone hearth.

"Umm, are you two twins?" Nine asked in interest, "Because we have two sets of twins. Three and Four, and my twin brother None and I. He's visiting a friend of ours at the greenhouse so he doesn't even know we left." Crochet's brows raised, "Two sets of twins, my word." Now Martlet added in to the older elderly female, "But you hear that, that means there are more out there not born of Julius." Crochet perked a bit more, "That's true… I wonder if he practiced with others? Oh, not that it matters."

She waved it off and addressed Nine with the answer, "No. We're not twins… But we were born near the same time and share a good deal of similarities." She then got an amused, smug smile, "Then again, being trapped in a cottage with anyone, you would become close." At this Martlet added in, matter-of-factly, "We spent a period of a few weeks as Siamese. Yes, I would say we are twins, though not identical." She showed her stitches as Crochet's were covered. "May I see those?" Two asked and the female gave a nod.

He stood, beckoning Five with him, and came over to look at them. "Lovely handiwork, by the way." Martlet gave a small smile and touched her hand to her chest in a flattered fashion. The other female looked to her knitting as she teasingly remarked, "He certainly charms like his Creator did, hmm?" Two gave a curious smile, "Did you know him?" Crochet seemed to hesitate for a second, "…No… But I heard of him." She continued to knit and now Martlet took back to talking, "We were both to have a large scar regardless. It was worth leaving something a little less jarring."

The shorter male nodded and looked over her hand now as Five questioned, "Why were you stitched together? Was it from birth?" She shook her head and Crochet explained, "I was born first. Martlet was born weakly and her soul needed a steady reassurance, so we were stitched together at the arm." One gave his own opinions with, "That must have been maddening. It would be as though Two and I were stitched together." Two gave a chuckle and Seven quipped in, "You're already practically sharing a bed."

Two chuckles cut off with a choke and then a clearing of his voice box. "Well, umm, anyhow. So I see it worked?" Martlet nodded, "It did. I came through fine and later on we severed the tether, then stitched ourselves closed once more." Now Crochet added in, "Though we still share a bed." This got a few funny looks and Five continued with, "Any reason why?" Crochet quipped with, "Because we're two old ladies who use all our energy fighting beasts and making bread. We don't have time to make furniture."

It was a joke, but at the same time it did make sense, and Five volunteered, "Two and I could build you something." Then Nine chimed in with, "I could help too. We've made furniture." Five smiled at him before nodding, "We could have you a second bed in no time." Martlet smiled, "That would be wonderful." Crochet did as well before casually remarking, "Though the space might be a little concerning." Immediately One pointed out, "I saw that you have two beds out there. Though perhaps too small."

"They are. They were guest beds. We expected the third and fourth Stitchpunks to be young twins since we came out older." Crochet now squinted a bit and looked from One to Two, "Hmm… I can see why that impression would come around." Velvet got a tiny smile, "Do you think there's a chance of others? I think I'm the last, but there might have been more between you two and I." Crochet seemed hesitant to give and answer and so Martlet added in, "There's always hope."

Yet, still, neither of the two seemed to really think there were others. This deflated Velvet's hope slightly, but the two women seemed enough for now. That was already double what she expected. "Why does the Wolf Beast hunt you?" Seven inquired and the others were curious as well. "It was abnormally aggressive. Is there a reason why?" Both elderly woman seemed disturbed by the question. Crochet looked to the twins, "Why don't you two get the bread? We'll certainly need it; the berries too."

The twins nodded and hurried off to get the objects. The older female then set down her knitting on her lap, "Back before the Beast appeared we started to see life return to this forest. Rabbits, the occasional owl, wild turkey; we weren't strangers to sharing our home with the living forest… Then one day it was just on our doorstep." Crochet was almost growling, clearly showing distain towards the creature. Martlet was frowning as well, but remained quiet as her sibling explained. "And, of course, we simply accepted it."

"Until it attacked," Martlet now added. "I was out one day when it suddenly appeared. Until this point it hadn't been notoriously violent and didn't seem to notice our home. Yet it came out from the bushes and after me. I escaped without injury, but we knew that we couldn't just wait for it to attack again. We made weapons, we readied ourselves, and then when it returned again we fought back…" She then exhaled softly and massaged her hands together, "Since we first fought back it has continued to return, ruthless."

"Most Beasts are made to be ruthless," Seven added in to the conversation, "but this is abnormal. The only thing similar that we've faced to this was a Cat Beast, and it wasn't anywhere near this aggressive." Now One added in with a pointed, "All Beasts are aggressive." Though Two retorted, "Perhaps, but Seven is right. The Cat Beast still thought rationally, still planned an attack and tried to still protect itself. This Wolf Beast's disregard for everything except its target is almost baffling." He paused before looking towards the two, "Did you inflict any head trauma to it?"

"Any inflicted was after the aggression," Crochet pointed out, face falling a bit more. "And that was few as well. Not only is the Beast aggressive, but it is incredibly difficult to deal meaningful damage." Nine smiled hopefully and rested forward on his lightstaff a bit, still sitting on the bed, "But there's a chance this might be the end, right? The Beast didn't look like it was alive after it was submerged." Crochet got a thoughtful look and Martlet got an almost sympathetic smile. "That is true-." "Oh, he always comes back-."

Both spoke together before pausing. Crochet then forced out a chuckle, standing wearily, "This is why they think we're twins." She pointed out before heading towards the door, only to have the twins appear and pass by. They immediately started to push their bread on the others; specifically Seven and Two. They were clearly proud of it, though Nine was too distracted to pay attention and now stood. "So you think it'll just come back?" He asked Martlet who gave a soft nod.

"I made noise too much noise and lured it the first time," She pointed out in shame. "Now it continues to return…" Crochet sent her a strangely somber look and eerie silence fell over the room. It wasn't until Two spoke that normality returned. "Well, we're all together now! We can wait it out and see if the Beast returns. If it doesn't we're in the clear and if it does we'll come with a better plan together." Immediately One nodded in agreement, "I agree. For the time being we should remain inside, as cramped as it is."

Crochet scoffed playfully and stood from her rocker, "Now, now, if it's that crowded then why don't we move out into the other room?" She got a helpful smile and scanned the others, "We have many things in storage. Perhaps you all could find something of use? Come along, I'll show you." She set down her knitting and coaxed them, with Two, One, Nine, and the twins following. Five started to stand before looking to Velvet, "Coming?" She paused before murmuring, "…Actually, I think I'll stay here."

She noticed his concerned look and quickly added in, "I'm going to try and get some alone time with Martlet." He nodded and squeezed her hand affectionately. "Alright. I'll be back in a bit." She looked to his hand and waited for it to pull back, but before it did she felt the soft brush of lips on her forehead. She shivered in delight and squeaked in partial surprise. Five and Velvet were still not actually a couple; they had only kissed a few times on the lips and while showing affection there hadn't been the word 'love' yet exchanged.

So it was still so new that the kiss sent shivers of delight through her. She purred in delight and gave his hand a tender kiss before he left to the other room. Velvet approached Martlet and perched herself now in Crochet's rocking chair, feeling it sway beneath her. Before she could speak Eight straightened and asked, "Are there any windows? I've got to keep an eye out without it seeing me if it does appear." Six shivered and Eight looked to him, quipping a brow.

"That doesn't mean there's going to be something out there," he reassured and actually reached down to rest a hand on the male's shoulder. Six got a small smile and sent it to the larger, "You… You aren't going to go outside, right?" Eight paused and insisted, "Not if I don't have to." It was now that Martlet insisted, "Most of the windows are blocked. However, there is a slot on the door that slides open, and you can use that." She became a bit more firm now. "If you see it then immediately shut the latch and warn the others. The Wolf cannot find the house."

"But there is a chance it won't come back, right?" Velvet asked desperately, becoming more disturbed by the comments. Once more Martlet softened and smiled to her. "Of course, dear. Better to be careful out here in the woods." Eight now started to head out and Six watched him go with concern and a soft exhale before fidgeting with his key. Velvet smiled sympathetically and then looked back to Martlet. "So… Umm… You're the other Grandmother." She casually remarked in an attempt to make conversation.

Martlet smiled softly and responded, "And you are our granddaughter." Velvet gave a sheepish smile, "I suppose so. You did a good job fooling me. Oh, and very wonderful job with the bow! I've never seen anyone use a bow in person." She couldn't help but babble in adoration. She had read of bows and arrows in both fairy tales and romantic novels, both of which had interested her to no end. "The closest I've seen is Five's harpoon gun."

Martlet now perked as though remembering it, "The crossbow! Yes, I remember seeing it. Perhaps he'll let me take a good look at that later." She stood and crossed over to the mantle where she and Crochet hung their weapons earlier. She brought the bow over and presented it to the younger. "Here we are, sweetheart. It's in much better condition that I am," she playfully remarked as she traced over the intricate details carved along the wood. "The designs were more of an aesthetic touch. That's why they are not present where you'd rest the arrow."

Velvet took and looked over the item. The vine pattern molded along the bow was quite nice and it was obvious from its maintenance that Martlet, and maybe Crochet as well, cared quite a bit for it. "Too bad Eight left," Six remarked quietly, "He would've liked to look at it too." He then smiled as though nothing was wrong, even though it was obvious that he was bothered. "What about the hatchet? Both of you must have used it," Seven pointed out and Martlet gave a nod. "We both do, though it is mostly Crochet's instead of my own."

Seven stood to look at the hatchet while Martlet looked to Velvet again, "Did you ever talk to our creator? Perhaps about her planning to create others?" Velvet was confused, "What?" It took a few seconds to realize that she meant other Stitchpunks. It was slightly jarring since Crochet had made it clear that she didn't expect any other Stitchpunks to be created. "Oh, no, sorry," Velvet meekly squeaked out and Martlet shook her head. "Oh, don't be. There was a very real possibility that there wouldn't be others."

She paused as she noticed the younger female's distress. Then leaned down and hugged the female, "It's not a problem. We're glad to have you and I'm certain she would've been glad to create you." Velvet smiled as she said this and nuzzled against her, enjoying the comfort. Though Martlet added in with a quip, "Though personally I would've named you Corset." Velvet got a slightly awkward look for a few seconds before shrugging it off.

The time continued to go rather nicely. Five was getting a lot of questions from Crochet who was now insistently curious in him. Three and Four eventually were ushered to bed by Two once it became nighttime as the Stitchpunks had yet to leave, so he tucked them into the two bunk beds that they fit into well. They were clearly not happy being put to bed like children and later on snuck back out of bed. Seven and Velvet spent some time talking about the events of the day and their further plans.

"I don't think your Grandmothers are planning to let us go for the night," she explained to Velvet, they were now alone in the bedroom. "I think the others at the Library will be alright for the night, maybe. Child might have a bit of a difficult time without Nine," Seven playfully teased and Velvet giggled, only to notice the Warrior go suddenly serious. "What?" Velvet tilted her head slightly and Seven casually added in. "Maybe you should be the one to offer Crochet and Martlet to come home with us." She said it almost like she didn't think that they would agree to the terms.

Slowly it sunk in that it was a real possibility, "Maybe… Think they'll say no?" Seven glanced out of the doorway, but could only see One sitting in a wooden chair stuffily, fidgeting uncomfortably on it. "I don't know… I mean, they very well could. They have a nice home out here."

"Save the wolves," Velvet muttered in as well and exhaled tiredly, "Yeah, I will. Even if they say no we can… At least be in walking distance. Remind me to ask Five to make a map." She hoped that they wouldn't have inherited the same fear of leaving their home that she had or it would be even more difficult to convince them. Even though they left the house fine she worried that they wouldn't leave the forest. Seven smiled a bit, "He probably already has. I'm sure you would know how quickly he works." She went to stand with a small smirk on her lips.

Velvet chimed in with a squeak of, "What does that mean?" She followed the female out quickly and entered into the next room over where the others were. For a moment her concern on her grandparents passed. Almost immediately Eight noticed them and now looked down towards Six who was sitting on the floor nearby, leaning against the wall. "The room's empty," he pointed out and Six shook his head. "No, Eight, I'm fine." Six rested his head against his bent knees until becoming alert to Eight wandering over beside him.

"Really. I don't want to take their bed," he assured, but the Guard insisted. "If I ask them then will you get some rest?" It seemed like Eight was becoming more attentive towards Six in recent times. Instead of bullying he watched him, made sure he didn't get too tired or too overworked, and while it slightly embarrassed Six he did find that he liked it. He loved that that larger was showing some amount of care. Yet asking to borrow someone else's bed seemed like too much.

"I guess… Eight, I've stayed awake longer than this. I slept last night, I'll be fine," he practically begged with weariness still tugging at his voice. Eight was firm as he insisted, "You can't go back to sleeping once a week. It's not good for you and you were just- You were getting too far out of it. I'll ask the girls… The women?" He hesitated, uncertain what titles to give the Stitchpunks. Finally he gave in, "I'll go ask one of the two grannies if you can go somewhere."

He started off and Six offered in amusement and desperation all at once, "Maybe you shouldn't call them that in hearing range?" He was rewarded with a chuckle and a shiver of delight climbed his spine. He smiled sheepishly to himself and watched the larger male pass over to Crochet. At this time Velvet had approached Crochet and was trying to speak to her. "Grandma?" she asked and the older female looked to her attentively. "I… Well, we've been living over in the Library in the city. It's a very nice sanctuary with many rooms…"

She slowly spoke the words with obvious discomfort, playing with a tether of her hair. Crochet looked onwards, seemingly catching on that she was uncomfortable and simply letting her continue. That was until Eight suddenly popped in. Velvet cut off as he leaned in and casually asked, "Can Six get in your bed? He's worried about it and he needs some sleep." Crochet got a small smile, "Of course! Tell him that he's more than welcome, just as long as he doesn't take all of the bed. I don't intend to give up the entire thing."

She playfully pointed out and Eight got a nod, "Thought so. Let me get him to bed." He wandered off and now left the two females together. "It sounds like a lovely place," Crochet added in and Velvet continued to tease her hair. "Well… Would you and Martlet come to live with us?" Her optics slightly widened at the question and she blinked. "I'm not sure…" Crochet answered. "Of course this has always been our home, we've lived here for years… Then again we didn't know there were others out there, and we could be away from the Wolf… Unless the machine beasts are more present there."

She was obviously lost in thought and finally finished with. "Let me speak with Martlet about it, dear. Though know that, regardless of what we decide, our home is always open for you." She smiled in an assuring way and Velvet nodded, trying not to be too disappointed and simply hoping that Martlet and Crochet would work something out. She decided to in the meantime head over and try to pry Martlet off of Five, who had taken Crochet's place once she left. Meanwhile Eight had decided to attend to Six once again.

"Come on, Six, she gave the okay," Eight encouraged and the Artist dragged himself to his feet. "If you're sure…" He was too tired to argue beyond that and followed as the Guard led him into the bedroom next door. Eight watched as he wearily crawled into bed before collapsing onto it with a groan, curling around a pillow in an attempt to seek more comfort. For a moment Eight just stood there awkwardly, staring down at the smaller being. Then he dared to reach down towards has back. Only an inch or so away he suddenly decided to change course and grabbed the blanket.

He tugged it over Six's back; he had to stop having these moments of weirdness around Six. They were becoming more frequent, the staring pauses of blankness that appeared, and Eight wasn't certain why he continued to get lost in thought so much. Regardless he didn't feel safe leaving Six alone in a new house and moved to sit in the armchair, afraid that the rocking chair wouldn't hold his weight. Relaxing back in the armchair he simply rested before eventually falling into a light sleep.

When Eight opened his optics again he was almost jarred by the fact that now all of the Stitchpunks were in the room. It took him only a second to realize, with embarrassment, that he had fallen asleep. Crochet, Martlet, and Velvet were now squeezed onto the bed alongside Six who hadn't seemed to move much since he slept. One was in the rocking chair with it propped back in a reclined position and covered in a blanket. Nine and Five were on the floor sharing a blanket and a pillow from the bed.

Eight slowly stood, making sure not to wake anyone, and headed out into the next room. Three and Four were both squeezed onto the top bunk while Two was in the bottom one. Seven was on another palette near the front door as though she was keeping an eye out. Eight stretched a bit and continued over; the armchair would work well enough for the night but he was going to need more sleep than just a couple of hours. He opened the hatch on the door and looked out. Immediately he was caught by a spot of red passing by.

The eye of a tall Beast wandering by. Eight couldn't believe it, _"That can't be the same one."_ The next sight confirmed a greater fear as another large figure and a red eye moved in the distance, then another near that one. Whether or not it was the same Wolf Beast out there, there was definitely more than one, and unlike Crochet and Martlet it wasn't just a secret companion. Eight had a horrible feeling that even more of these Beasts waited beyond the trees. He stood there unmoving until they all disappeared and even a few moments after that, unsettled.

Eventually he attempted to go back to bed, but his sleep was light and the fear was real. The woods really were dangerous.

* * *

 **Mable: Oh Eight, that's the first sign to high tail it out of the woods, especially when there's multiple Wolves in the nearby vicinity. This can only spell out trouble in the future, along with whatever's occurring between him and Six as well. The next chapter won't take too long hopefully. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6: Into the Hunting Grounds

**Mable: Here we are with the next chapter! It took a little while, but I'm glad to finally get it done. ^-^ Anyway, I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **When the Wolf Watches**_

 _Chapter Six: Into the Hunting Grounds_

"How many?!" One demanded in shock and Eight casually answered with, "Literally a pack of wolves." The room then filled with silence as the Stitchpunks stared at Eight. They had only been awake for a short while when Eight dropped the news onto them. Now an eerie silence had overtaken the entire cottage. Eventually Five managed to squeak out, "What are we going to do?" he looked to Two for answers. However, it was Nine who suddenly spoke, "We have to get to Child!" Eight added in with a remark, "He's safer than us."

"No, no, not that!" Nine insisted, waving it off, "Child knows more about Beasts than most of us and knows most of the Fabrication Machine's creations. Maybe he'll know the weaknesses of the Wolf Beasts, or how to drive them away." At this comment Crochet chimed in, "Well, we already know sound is an issue." The zippered male blinked before looking back to her, "It is?" She gave a nod. "Higher pitches and loud noises drive it- or them- crazy. It's not enough to drive them away for good though. Trust me, we've tried."

"Then we'll use that if we run into trouble," Nine reassured, "and we'll get Child and see if he knows the weak spots… Or if he at least knows a good way of distracting them." From the other side of the room Martlet briefly fell into deep thought. After a few moments Crochet stood from the rocking chair and headed into the other room, Martlet watched her pass by before returning to thought. Her sibling dug through their collected things before bringing out a small blackboard.

"Scrape something sharp on this in the right direction and the noise should be loud enough to set them off," Crochet instructed and passed it to Five. "Here, since you're carrying everything else." Five got an amused smile, chuckled, and tucked it under his arm protectively. "Five and I will go alone-." Nine started until One spoke in, "Eight will go with you. I don't put my chances on you two wandering out there alone." The Guard gave a nod and now Six volunteered, "I can go too." Immediately Eight shot him down, "No."

Now Seven spoke, "Well then, I'll go." Suddenly Martlet glanced to and whispered a hushed, "No." Seven's brows furrowed and Martlet murmured lowly to her, quietly enough that only she and Velvet, who was near the two, could hear. "I need you to stay with me. I'll explain later," Seven gave an uncertain nod and Martlet turned forward again, her hands folded in front of her as she watched the continuing agreements. Finally it was decided that Nine, Five, and Eight would go alone while the others waited in the cottage for them to return.

Velvet hugged Five goodbye before watching from the house front with the others. The Wolf Beasts weren't in the immediate vicinity so it seemed briefly safe. The group headed to the left from the cottage's door towards a nearby thicket. Nobody noticed Six's absence from the group watching from the front. He had his own determination. "Is this one?" He murmured to himself as he found a set of strange, wooden panels against the side of the cottage's wall, hidden behind a stack of boxes.

Climbing upon them he fit his fingers underneath and pried the wood off partially, lifting it and seeing a window underneath. A wide smile crossed his face and he started to climb through. Only half-way through did he notice that Three and Four had wandered inside and was now watching. "…I have to do it. Please don't judge me," he quietly murmured in what have might been a joke if Crochet wouldn't have appeared as well. "Six!" She cried in alarm and Six ducked back, falling outside of the cottage.

He scrambled to his feet and started to dash after the small group as though Crochet would run after him. She merely leaned out the window instead, calling after him, "You could've just used the door if you were that determined!" She scolded before sighing and giving in as she realized that Six wouldn't be coming back. "Just like his father," she quipped and closed the window again with a huff. "Excuse me?" One's voice suddenly cut through as Two and he entered back into the cottage.

Crochet looked back to him as she made sure the window panels were secure, "Six is certainly a determined fellow. He climbed out the window." The Leader sputtered in alarm and she waved it off, "Oh, it's not that big of a deal!" Before One could disagree Two chimed in, "But you did know our Creator. You mentioned him, our father, the Scientist." Somehow One hadn't caught on to it and yet Two had. Crochet pursed her lips and continued with caution, "No… But I have memories…" She then tried to be more casual and replied with a smile.

"But of course you two, being the firstborn children, must have memories of his? One of you must remember my creator?" One answered with, "No." Two answered with, "Yes." One now looked immediately at Two, "What?" For a moment the smaller male actually seemed like he regretted what he admitted. There had been no talk of memories amongst him or anyone else. Naturally something like this One would want to know about. Even the twins looked surprised at the reveal though.

"I mean, I have had recollections of some of his memories in the past, mostly through strange dreams or senses of déjà vu," Two defended to One then looked to Crochet. "I remember her vaguely, though seeing her pictures in her home roused quite a few more thoughts." Crochet smiled back at him, "That's… Good to know. It feels like a relief, I assure you." She then fiddled with her hair, checking the bun while Two casually looked around the room and One sharply looked between both Crochet and Two, suspicion in his eyes.

Outside Martlet still stood with Seven and Velvet, looking to the two. "They won't make it out of the woods unscathed with all of these Wolves waiting. The best chance we have is to distract them ourselves. We'll head out towards the lake and draw them back in." She moved to a tiny shed and opened it, revealing her things already inside. "I don't want any protest, so I think it would just be best if we left without informing them. Crochet will know when my things are missing." Velvet looked skeptical, though Seven immediately nodded in agreement.

"You don't have to come, Dear," Martlet added in to her 'granddaughter' while she placed her apron inside and replaced with her fur overcoat, grabbing her bow and Crochet's axe. "I-I want to. It's fine. Let me just… Grab my mallet…" She offered, looking towards the door and inching closer. She reached in and was able to find it beside the door where she left it. She brought it out before One or the others could even notice anything. Back outside she approached the two females.

Martlet gave her a smile, "I wouldn't expect such a little thing to carry a weapon like that." She said it in an endearing tone, but Velvet felt her cheeks heat considerably, especially when Seven gave her a playful smirk as well. Before Velvet could even muster an answer they started off. She lugged her mallet along as she followed, pulling forward her capelet's hood and looking around through the trees. She felt like she was in a fairy tale, like a retelling of Red Riding Hood with her as the star, where even the danger was real.

She was starting to know that fear Red Riding Hood had while staring into the jaws of the Wolf.

* * *

"Six is behind us," Five announced in surprise and Eight's head shot to alarm. "What?" Nine answered for him as he looked back with Five. Sure enough, Six was a short ways away, following them at a safe distance. His mismatched optics widened like he had been caught in a spotlight at the Factory. "Six, we thought you were staying back with the others," Nine pointed out and now Eight broke in, "That's what he's supposed to be doing." He turned back as well with a clear look of disappointment at Six.

"Six, head back, it's dangerous," Eight instructed firmly, but Six defended himself. "It's more dangerous back there, right? With the wolves?" He gave a tiny smile and Eight responded with the same frown. He took a few steps forwards and crossed his arms again, "No. You've got to go back." Six got a saddened glint and Eight inwardly swore at how it almost made him cave. He had to stay strong though, and he almost did, until a low howl filtered through the trees. Suddenly the Guard was back in gear, "The Wolves…"

Suddenly he hurried forward and grabbed Six's arm, tugging him behind him as he drew his knife. "Stay behind me." Six did as told and Five handed Nine the board then drew his harpoon out. Nine swiped a needle from Five's bag and pressed it to the board. "Maybe this will work… I don't think it'll have enough weight on it, but it's the best thing we have," Nine explained to the others before snapping silent as suddenly something barged through the bushes.

There was a Wolf Beast, aggressive and snarling, and less damaged compared to the Wolf Beast they sunk into the lake. It leapt forward without a hitch and knocked Eight back onto the dirt, who fell into Six and pushed him back as well. Five raised his harpoon to shoot at the Beast, but couldn't get a good aim on its eye as it began to run in a circle around the small group of Stitchpunks trapping them. Nine tried to scribble the needle on the board and didn't get any immediate results.

Eight stood and came forward threateningly towards the Beast, his knife raised. "Oh no!" Five's alarm signaled that something was wrong and looking to the side the other three could see that there was another Beast approaching. This one looked more grizzled and a large amount of moss and forest debris was stuck into its metal. Now there was actual fear on Eight's face, "You got a shot Five?" Five blurted out with, "A shot's not going to do anything!" He looked on the verge of panic as the two now circled.

Suddenly one of the Wolves moved forward and Eight took a step, digging his feet into the dirt, and swung his knife. It clashed with the Beast's teeth as it tried to tug the weapon away. Meanwhile Five fired on it, the needle clipping its forehead before ricocheting off. Finally Nine was scribbling on the board. "This isn't working!" Six looked over and suddenly reached forward, "You have to do it like this!" He suddenly drug his hand down the board. The friction of his sharp fingers on the blackboard let out a sharp squeal.

The Stitchpunks all flinched and the Wolf Beasts reacted immediately. The further Beast released a yelping noise and backed away a bit. The closer Wolf Beast released 8's knife and lowered its head with a whine of pain. Eight staggered back from the release and stared, watching to see what the Beast would do. It then raised its head again and looked towards the Stitchpunks, as though confused. It whined and looked back to the other Wolf that was now snarling once more, but not daring to approach the Stitchpunks.

Suddenly the closer Wolf Beast shivered and tossed its head as though in pain, optic flickering, and then suddenly became aggressive once more with a bellow. It leapt forwards and attempted to bite into Eight's middle, the male only barely being able to wedge his knife to keep the mouth from fully closing on him and doing damage. "We're not going to be able to stop them!" Five pointed out, "Six, you have to do that again! Maybe we can get away!" It made sense considering that the other Beast was refusing to move in any closer at the moment.

Six again scratched at the board and the Wolf Beasts whined in distress, their optics flickering and their heads shaking. Nine watched closely and noted the strange behavior, thinking that maybe it was some sort of clue. If anything he could pass what he saw onto Child. As soon as the Beasts backed down Five called out, "We need to run! Now!" He turned and started to sprint, Nine calling after him with, "Are you sure you know the way?!" Five sputtered back with, "I'll figure it out!"

The four started to make it away, Six starting to scratch the board quicker and closer together to keep the Wolves back. It wasn't too long until they got away and were able to slow down as they continued out of the woods. It was at this time that Six decided to be daring and remarked, "I guess it's a good thing I came." He looked to Nine and Five, who smiled, and then sent a glance back at Eight with an almost cheeky smile. Eight gave him a disgruntled look in return, "Maybe you scraped the board, but you could've still been attacked. If I wasn't in front of you that Wolf would've been on you faster than…"

He paused for a second and in that time Five broke in, "When Eight was when he saw you." Eight frowned at him now, "Hey, this is between me and him." Six got a tiny chuckle and Five smiled before looking to Nine, noticing that he was lost in thought. "I'm sure the others are okay." Nine gave a nod and corrected, "I'm more concerned about what was going on back there. The Beast wasn't just bothered by the noise, it was almost as though the nose… Affected its ability to function… We'll have to tell Child."

They continued talking as Six continued with them, Eight still following. Eight didn't address Six again until they left the woods and started to cross the Emptiness. Then he confronted him again, this time with less anger and more concern. "You could've been ambushed on the way to find us. What then?" Six now gave a sigh and murmured honestly, "Eight, I'm not that helpless. I know it's hard to believe, but I'm one of the fastest of us. I… I've got other things too." He didn't fully describe what but seemed certain.

The Guard was planning to question further, but suddenly decided against it. After all, Six was starting to sound exasperated, so whatever message got through. "…Yeah, I know…" Then he got his own smirk, "You would've clawed it to death, right?" Six sent him a pouting look, but it soon changed to a mix between pouting and amusement. "Of course. What else?" he got an amused smile and they continued along with Nine and Five. After what felt like an eternity they passed through the walls into the city and then to the Library.

As they entered inside they were approached almost directly by Nine's twin None. "You're back already?... Where's the others?" None asked, already noticing something was wrong. When Nine didn't immediately respond, mostly out of tiredness, None made his own assumption, "Oh no. What happened?" Nine raised his hand in reassurance, "No, no. It's… Everyone's okay, we're just having trouble with some Beasts out in the woods. We came to warn you and Moss and to get Child."

He started by to search out the others, but the other two came right to him. Nine went straight to Child, "I need your help. There's a group of incredibly aggressive Beasts out there." Child stared at him before quipping, "You mean; 'there is a group of Beasts out there'." Nine huffed a bit and Child got a slight twitch of amusement on his lips. "No, I mean 'incredibly aggressive'. I've never seen Beasts who are so willing to attack, even when they're at risk." The albino male furrowed his brows.

Now there was concern, "Were you injured?" He looked over Nine's front to see if he can detect any sort of injury. "No, no. I'm fine, I just- The others are in danger, our new allies are in danger, and these Wolf Beasts are ruthless." Child hummed a bit in disturbance, "Wolf Beasts…" He finally exhaled as he gave in, "Alright. Lead the way." Nine nodded and started towards the front again. He was immediately stopped by Five, "Wait, maybe we should take a few minutes and rest. We don't know what we'll be facing and we're tired..."

Seeing Nine and Eight's readiness he corrected, "Or I'm tired." Six nodded in agreement, "The others are okay. Just a few minutes." Nine planned to disagree with, "We don't really have time-." Yet was fully interrupted by Child who gave a nod and insisted, "You need to sit down. You're wired and I need to know what I'm getting into before we head out." Finally Nine caved and gave a nod of agreement. "Alright, alright, but only for a short while." As he went to sit down on a book None followed with his own request.

"I should come too." Nine dismissed him almost immediately. "None, no, you don't want to get involved with this," he encouraged. "Hopefully we fix all of this and can bring Crochet and Martlet home. They're the Stitchpunks living in the woods." Now None got an encouraging smile, "Well… Why don't you tell me about them why you rest?" He wanted to encourage his twin through lighter chat and it seemed to work as Nine soon got lost in talking about what they had saw, Child coming to listen as we for when Nine would get to the Beasts.

They needed this time to rest before they were back in the woods and they were glad to have the moment.

* * *

The lake still looked as much like a bog as it had before. This wasn't too troubling considering everything else, but it was certainly telling. Even the forest which had been in better weather couldn't match the seemingly constant grayness of the lake. Seven and Velvet briefly stopped to stare at the lake until Martlet was ready. "I'll call and the Wolf- or Wolves will be drawn by the noise. Brace yourself." She then raised her fingers to her lips and whistled sharply, trying to catch the attention of the Beasts.

After a few seconds she stopped. "I hope that worked. I used to be able to hit the note with my voice alone, but I'm very out of practice," Martlet explained and stared at the trees wistfully. Seven watched as well and Velvet looked back towards the lake. It was merely to get her mind off of the current situation, but shortly after this she noticed what looked like red lights on the other side of the lake. She blinked before speaking to Seven, "Hey… That red light across the lake, look."

The Warrior turned around and peered out only to furrow her brows in disturbance. "The Wolves. They're coming," Seven glared at them and went to turn back when Velvet grabbed her arm. "But what are they doing _over there._ In fact…" She watched as the red eyes started to circle the large lake, "Did they come from over there?" Suddenly Seven's optics widened as though in sudden realization. "Maybe they're hiding out somewhere on the other side of the lake… Like a Wolf Den. That's what it's called, right?"

Velvet nodded and Martlet came closer, "I noticed the Wolf Beast on that side of the lake once." She murmured as she heard a splash and looked closer to see a Wolf Beast now in the lake, trying to paddle across but sinking into the water immediately. She huffed a bit and shook her head, "It was troubling enough when there was one. How are we supposed to handle a dozen or so? A dozen at best, of course." She looked back to see if any Wolves were coming behind. "We'll move to the glade and call again. If we can outwit these Beasts then we should."

She started a few steps when out of nowhere a Wolf Beast suddenly climbed out of the water nearby. The one that had sunk in hadn't been on accident; it was following others under the water. It let out a crackling growl as it clawed at the bank, trying to drag itself out of the water. "Run!" Seven blurted out, pushing Velvet's back and taking lead, "Which way to the glade?!" Martlet replied quickly with, "Follow the sun! It'll lead us straight there!" Even though the trees Seven saw the sun and followed quickly.

By time they managed to make it to the glade over the tangles of roots they were unable to hear the sounds of the Beasts. They hadn't outran them, but hopefully they manage to outmaneuver them for the moment. Velvet was panting and leaned against a tree trunk at the edge of the glade. Martlet also looked like she was starting to get a little winded. "Martlet, you should take Velvet home. I'll scout ahead and it will be quicker and safer." The older immediately argued with her, "No, no, I'm fine. You can't go to the den alone."

She then looked to Velvet, "Dear, maybe you should head back… Or no, no you shouldn't. The beasts might be around." Velvet sputtered and was about to break in when Seven continued, "We could find a hiding spot until we return." She glanced to the female who looked at her in alarm and confusion. Following this Seven got a tiny smile and added in, "Though I'm sure she can hold her own if she comes with us. It should be her decision." Martlet gave a concerned nod and looked towards Velvet.

"It's your choice then," she vocally handed over the decision to the female. If Velvet was thinking straight she would've taken the option to head back; frankly she wasn't nearly as familiar with battle as these two were. She still felt sore from being tossed around before, though that might have only been because she remembered it. A strange feeling circulated her chest, a growing tightness, but she insisted, "I'm okay to go. Let me come with you." Martlet agreed almost reluctantly and they continued along.

They made it around the lake and only got close to one Wolf Beast that they had to dodge through a hole in the ground, one that looked like an abandoned burrow. The Wolf smelled them but couldn't find them and they eventually arrived at the den. It was a large cave dug into the steep side of a gradual mountain. Rocks were aligned outside as though to somewhat block the front entrance. A few Wolves were inside and they weren't able to get very close. The females hid behind a broken, mushroom covered stump.

Martlet peered around the stump while Seven climbed atop and Velvet stood nearby. Velvet watched her grandmother as something started to kick in. She was still panting even though they stopped moving and there was a growing anxiousness in her core. She looked around the area again and again, frantic searching as a slight dizziness started to overtake her, and she realized something was wrong. She dropped her mallet to the ground and looked to her hands, watching them shake and twitch, "Granny…?"

Her voice was too hushed to be heard at first, but the second time she tried Martlet heard her. She had her bow already readied in case something appeared. She looked back though and was immediately concerned with Velvet's strange behavior. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Worry filled her voice while the younger slipped with her words, unable to get out what was wrong exactly. "I just- I can't- I need to go back- Please- I can't stay here," Velvet managed to somehow keep her voice's volume in control thankfully.

Seven glanced down and saw the event in question. Alarmed she quickly jumped down and went to Velvet's side, resting her hands on her upper arms to brace her. "Velvet, calm down, deep breaths," she instructed. Velvet attempted to do so while trying to force out more frantic and jumbled words. Seven stayed calm and continued to work her through, "It's all alright. Just relax for a couple of moments. I promise you'll feel better. In… Now out…Take it easy." Seven wasn't one to lose her head, which made her perfect for the coaching.

Slowly Velvet started to follow her instructions, still shivering and feeling the light headedness. "I'm going to faint," she warned and the Warrior tightened her grasp. "If you do then I'm right here to catch you, but just keep breathing and you won't. Easy, deep breaths." Martlet could see stirring in the Wolf Beasts' cave and aimed her bow towards the trees on the other side of the entrance, firing a single shot that cracked through a thin twig. A few moments later a scouting Beast emerged and headed over in the direction she had fired.

As soon as it was out of sight Martlet turned and approached Seven and Velvet. "We've seen the den, we should head back." Seven looked to her in surprise, Velvet hanging her head now, and Martlet insisted, "We know where it is and we wouldn't be able to do anything alone anyway. We need to get her home." With this Seven nodded in agreement. She turned back to the Storyteller as Martlet grabbed her mallet. "We're going to have to keep a good pace on the way home, but I'll be beside you the entire time. I know you can do this."

Velvet looked to her, fearful but trusting, and allowed Seven to put an around her and guide her back into the woods once more. Unnoticed by whatever awaited inside of the den.

* * *

 **Mable: But what is waiting inside of the den? What awaits in the shadows for an unsuspecting Stitchpunk to get retrieved by the Wolves and brought into the depths? All to be seen soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Creating a Plan

**Mable: Here we are once more! Yet another chapter of the story and I hope it's worth the wait. I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **When the Wolf Watches**_

 _Chapter Seven: Creating a Plan_

One sat in his own little pit of bitterness as he looked at the other side of the room where Two and Crochet were still talking. Still as in talking non-stop for the last few hours about interests, history, and anything else they could. The twins were over off to the side with Martlet while Seven and Velvet were in the other room. Their return hadn't even stopped Crochet and Two from continuing their drawn out heart-to-heart conversation. It triggered annoyance in One that he couldn't even properly explain in words.

They were just always talking. Even when Crochet was in the other room fussing over Velvet, Two was there to 'lend a hand' and the talking continued. It was as though he couldn't tear himself away and it made One unnaturally jealous. Though he wouldn't admit it. Hearing some shuffling outside the door he stood to attention, "I'll get it." He emphasized the sentence to catch their attention before striding over to open the door. The first thing he say was a taller Stitchpunk right in front of him, but clearly not Eight.

"Moss?" One both acknowledged and questioned as the male stepped past him inside. "Evening," he responded with a smile and went to remove his jacket and hat, which had both gotten wet. Now Eight and Six stepped through, then None and Nine. One turned to Nine for the answers and he explained, "None and Moss wouldn't take no for an answer so they came as well." He then looked past to Two and Crochet coming over, past One who was now bitterly glaring towards them. "Run into any trouble?" Two offered.

"Some on the way, but not on the way back. The blackboard worked really well, actually," Nine smiled and Crochet chuckled, "I'm not surprised. Even the biggest creatures have the simplest weak points… If you can find them, of course." There was a sort of delight and confidence in her voice upon hearing that it worked and now Nine added in, "It was Six that really helped. The sharper noise caused them to become confused." Suddenly Child appeared and butted himself into the conversation.

"Which in actuality shouldn't make any sense- Helen?" He suddenly finished in a statement of surprise, looking towards Crochet with alarm. The female stared back while slowly getting a blank expression. Nine chimed in, "Actually, this is Crochet, Velvet's Grandmother." Child restated firmly, "No, this is definitely Helen. I know the voice." Crochet now defended herself, "Helen was my creator. I assure you I am her creation, not her avatar." Child was about to insist when One called out over him.

"I see you, Six! You are certainly not off the hook!" Six had been trying to casually slip by when One stopped him and he winced before looking to Eight, who smirked a little. With the interruption giving him an opening, Two stepped into the talk between Crochet, Child, and Nine. "She may take a lot after her, but Crochet just inherited a lot from her creator. We were just talking about how we both inherited memories from Helen and the Scientist respectively." He smiled towards Crochet who smiled back, glad to have some backup.

"You have father's memories? Creator, Two, that might have been something important to tell us," Child added in, still looking alarmed, and even Nine looked confused. Two casually waved it off, "I was under the assumption that everyone inherited something. There aren't many and aren't very important." At this time One broke in, "Of course they aren't. Not important enough to mention to family. Not important enough to bring up period." He growled it out before turning and starting off somewhere.

This was the first time Two noticed One's sour mood, or more sour than usual, and looked after him in concern. Five wandered over to them as well, "I don't mean to interrupt, but is Velvet around?" Crochet nodded and gestured back to the bedroom. "She had an incident earlier. An 'attack', that's what Two addressed it as, but she's alright now. She's resting in there if you want to see her." Five tensed and Nine gave him a quick pat on the back before the Healer started off. "I should- I need to see her and make sure she's alright."

"We'll wait until everyone's settled in to deal with the Wolves. None have come around, have they?" None glanced over briefly before realizing that he didn't mean him, then continued to go see the twins. Child nodded in agreement and glanced back to Crochet, who started over towards Six to both lightly scold and check him over carefully. Nine added in with, "Maybe you recognize her creator in her?" He rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean, don't you see the Scientist in me?" Child looked to him and hesitated.

"…If I admit that it'll feel like I'm romantically involved with my father. Kill me now," Child flatly spoke and Nine snickered briefly. "It's not funny, Nine. It's creepy." When this was added in Nine's snicker changed to actual laughter. The albino caved and got a small bit of a smile in return, putting an arm around the smaller. "I missed you, Poppet."

Five entered into the bedroom to see three Stitchpunks inside. Martlet was in her armchair, humming softly as she rested and worked lightly. It looked like she was making arrows in her lap. Seven was sitting on the fireplace leaning back against the cold rock that met the wall, Crochet's axe was resting beside her and looked clean and perhaps recently sharpened. Velvet was laying in the bed atop the covers. She was lightly toying with her quill and looked a bit lost in thought. Seven noticed Five first out of the group and stood.

"You're back," she said in relief. "The others?" Five gave a nod, "They're out there settling in. Everything went fine." Velvet now looked up and saw him, and then started to pull herself upwards as Seven continued. "Good, because we found something." She sent a look back at Martlet who gave a passive nod, "You can go tell them. I'm going to rest for a while longer." She returned to her work and Seven nodded before passing Five and entering the front room yet again.

Five meanwhile approached Velvet with concern, "I heard what happened. Are you okay?" She answered, "Yeah, I'm okay…" Then she reached out for a hug which Five quickly returned, holding her close to his chest. She pressed her cheek into his button. "I-I thought I was over this… It just suddenly set in. Suddenly there were the tremors and I don't even- I don't even know what caused them…" She lamented to the male who gently stroked her back in circular motions.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. We knew this might have happened eventually," he explained in his soothing, warm voice. "It's okay to have a hiccup when you're taking so many strides." He was reassuring and she buried her face against him, exhaling softly. She was still upset that she had an attack but it felt better that Five was comforting her. "I just… In front of Martlet," she whispered and glanced to make sure the female didn't hear. The older female didn't seem to be listening.

"Well… You know, Vel, maybe you should tell them. They are your family now too and they're going to understand," he encouraged to her, but whispered to make sure the older didn't hear, not wanting to let it slip before anyone was ready. "Maybe… How was the trip?" Velvet inquired and Five got his own anxious smile, "It went good… We ran into a couple of Wolves, but scared them off making noise… Wait, you had an attack." He suddenly pointed out and Velvet nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

The Healer now clarified, "You don't usually have panic attacks when you're at home." The sudden look on her face, widened optics and tensed lips, gave away her guilt, "No…" Five stared at her, Velvet stared back, and finally she admitted, "We were out in the woods." Concern passed Five's face, "That makes sense." He seemed to still be a little unsure about her reveal and she added in, "…We found the Wolf Den." She couldn't help but blurt it out as though defending herself, even though knowing it would backfire completely.

He gasped in alarm at her comment. "You- What?! There- There could've been dozens of Wolves! Why didn't you wait until I got back- I could've gone with you!" he more gasped in surprise than in a scolding tone. He was horrified by the idea of the wolves being so close, especially since he wasn't in the area. Suddenly Martlet chimed in, "Now Five, you shouldn't be that worried about her. She held her own very well." This meant she was indeed listening to the conservation.

Five rubbed his head anxiously, "Yeah, that, I know-I know she can…" He sighed a bit and looked to Velvet, "Sorry, I just… I just get worried. I know you can handle yourself, but I don't want you getting hurt again." He reached down and took her hands while she was still holding the quill. His were warm and gentle, larger and stronger than hers, and she sighed in delight at the touches. "I know, Five, but I was worried about you too… You and the others were being productive so I wanted to help in some way too. Storytelling doesn't work if you don't have a good story to tell, right?"

She got a playful smile following the comment. "Oh really?" Five retorted as a smile formed on his face and he fought down his concern. "Then you must have a good yarn to spin now. Mind sharing?" Velvet perked and began to recite their travels. Martlet listened and occasionally watched, properly amused as Five went from interested, to horrified, to interested again in only a few short minutes.

Meanwhile, back out in the front of the room, Two detached himself from Martlet and went to find One who had managed to hide himself by sitting behind a box. "One?" Two questioned and One gave a disgruntled grumble, arms crossed. The shorter male boldly approached and squeezed in beside him. "An awfully cramped place you chose to sit, hmm?" he teased and One didn't respond. "One, what's wrong. You can't be that upset about the memories. At the time I couldn't tell you."

The Leader now glared towards him, "But you could easily tell Crochet who for all intents and purposes is a stranger to us. Or perhaps not to you, hmm?" The Inventor sighed in response. "I couldn't tell you because for a few years you absolutely refused to talk about our father." When One tried to interrupt, Two raised a hand, broke in, and forcefully continued on, "Matter of fact; you were so determined not to talk about him that you refused to let the others talk about him either. You let your own resistance get in the way of any sort of acceptance. That's why I knew it wasn't the right time to tell you."

The two sat in silence for a few seconds before One's face started to soften and his annoyance cooled. "I suppose I did act rather foolish…" he admitted and Two insisted. "Why are you really upset?" his optics were wide with curiosity and concern. Finally One turned to face him, growing somber and honest. "Two… If you have memories from father and Crochet has memories from his wife, and you have never met until this point in life, is there not a chance that you two would meet and become attracted to each other? It only seems fitting-."

He was broken off as Two gasped and blurted out, though quietly enough that the others wouldn't hear. "No! Oh, no, of course not! Crochet is a fine lady and maybe we carry our creators' memories and traits, but I couldn't fall in love with her because of that alone. I love you." He understood One's jealousy a bit more though and One raised the Inventor's hands to kiss the back of them. "I trust you, Two. I'm sorry. I will apologize to Crochet about it later." Two chuckled a bit, "She probably already heard you. She's sitting near the other side of the box."

One slowly drew away, stood, and peered over the box. Crochet sat on a stool nearby, but worse still Eight had his back to the box and clearly heard everything that had been said. One slowly slinked down again beside Two. "Of course… Well, it doesn't matter regardless. I meant what I said." He held the smaller male to him affectionately and made no moves to stand or do anything else. He was comfortable right where he was and Two was as well.

Nearby Seven started to explain to the others her own findings. "They're all- Or most of them at least, are living in this den. I didn't get a good look inside because they were watching the front." The others were disturbed and Nine added in. "The sound thing worked. Maybe we could send some sort of loud sound into the cave. It would echo through, wouldn't it?" He looked to Child who was looking at the floor and rubbing his chin deep in thought. "Perhaps… But this is all very strange. I suppose the pack is working like a sort of hierarchy with a leader, but…"

"But?" Nine tried and Child continued. "But the reaction to sound, the change in behavior, that's not normal. It is almost as though they are taking orders as though from the Machine. Let me explain- There is a part in the brain of a Beast that connects it to the Machine. If the Machine is in danger it can call the Beast back, it can view through its optics, and even can force control from a distance. Though this is highly frowned upon as it leaves the Machine itself open to attacks and- Don't look at me like that."

"I'm not…" Nine responded with wider optics as he listened. Child cleared his voice box and continued, "However, of course, the BRAIN is not active, so it cannot be giving orders. So there must be a Wolf Leader inside of the cave that's driving the Wolf Beasts. This would explain why they care nothing for their safety; they basically lost willpower of any kind." This was disturbing, but Crochet leapt to her feet. "Then that makes our job much easier, doesn't it?" She raised a fist with a determined look.

"If we take out the Wolf Leader then the Wolves will no longer be controlled. They may return for revenge, but they will fear us, and for that we will receive all that we need. We can't rest until the leader is no more than a pelt!" The others were surprised at her determination, but impressed as well, especially Seven. "I couldn't have said it better myself, Crochet." The agreement was made though the danger was still obvious. "The Leader of them could be stronger than the others, right?" Eight offered as he worked at his knife.

"That's a perfectly good assumption," Child remarked. "Though I wouldn't consider it a constant. Many species have exceptionally weak leaders." Behind the boxes One sudden was alerted and Eight raised a brow. "That was some sort of knock against One was it?" Regardless of his feelings towards Child being relatively positive, he was prepared at any point to defend his leader's honor, as that was clearly his job. Child blinked before immediately denying, "No. Of course not. Why would I say that about One when he's standing two foot away?"

"I suppose the Chancellor then?" Crochet quipped with a scoff. "I wouldn't even consider him a leader!" None chuckled a bit, "Especially not now with him being dead." A few of them looked disturbed and Nine looked to his twin, "A little too morbid, None." The male lightly rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly. Around this time Martlet stepped in with Five and Velvet following. "Now, now, let's not get invested in politics. Trust me, Crochet will talk your head off going on about the Chancellor."

"I know the feeling," Nine gave a playful smirk at Child who gave him an unimpressed look in return. Though at this point actual planning was at hand. "We'll head out at dawn; they're less active in the daylight than at night. I know that's hard to believe, but trust me," Martlet assured them. "I can lure them out, or most of them, and the rest of you can rush in and stop the leader." Finally One decided to put himself into the conversation with Two, briefly breaking their romantic time.

"The wolves will come back to the caves eventually. Will they not immediately realize that their leader has been defeated if they are killed?" Before Martlet could respond Child spoke, "Most likely yes." Though Seven now broke in, "But you said their aggression and lack of fear was triggered by the leader. If the leader is stopped they'll be less of a threat." Child casually shrugged and then gave a nod of agreement, "Most likely yes." There was a hum from Two before he added in as well.

"There's a definite concern. After all, won't the loud noises stop working on the as well when they are freed from the hold of the leader?" Once again, Child shrugged, and now One blurted out, "Most likely yes?" Child quipped back with, "Yes." Finally Martlet took control of the conversation again, "It's the best chance we have. We can't cut through all of the Wolves as they are now. It was hard enough cutting down one." The entire group fell silent by the reminder. The twins looked fearful, coming from behind and cuddling into Seven's back.

She set her spear ahead and pet over their heads and hoods affectionately. "Don't you two start worrying. Leave that to us, alright?" They nodded in unison and yet didn't look comforted at all by her words. Instead they simply stayed clinging to her. Five reached out and stroked Four's back as she was closest to him. "Pied Piper…" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a new voice interrupted the room. It was so seldom that Moss spoke that his simple comment alarmed them. He was sitting nearby on a stool by the door.

Once there were optics on him he attempted to continue. "The story- The Pied Piper. Is story of music player," he attempted to both speak even though he couldn't hear and translate properly. "Man hired for work removing rats of city. Uses music and leads these rats to the water, and drowns them there." He gestured to Nine with his scythe now as though to signal him and then leaned forward on it. "You said the Beast was sunk in lake?" At this moment the zippered male perked, "Wait… Wait, yeah, doesn't sound lure them too?"

He looked to Crochet and Martlet, the latter looking downwards blankly. "Yes… Indeed, sound does lure them… Music would as well." Nine got an excited smile, "Then we could try to get the Wolves in the lake-." Suddenly Seven raised her hand, "Wait." He fell silent and she continued, "The Wolves crossed through the lake while we were out there. The water didn't bother them." Nine got a look of exasperation and devastation while Eight dropped his hand on his own leg in frustration, "Great. Good try, Moss."

"No, wait, it'll work," Velvet broke in suddenly. She looked to Seven first, "The water didn't bother them, but I remember it slowing them down. That's how we managed to outrun them!" The Warrior thought on it and the Storyteller turned towards Moss, who was partially behind her, so that he would read her lips as the others heard her. "The water would buy us a lot of time if we could keep them distracted enough. Long enough that the rest of us could escape the cave and head for the hills! At least we wouldn't be cornered!"

Martlet gave a sigh, "I have a music box that will be usable as well. I'll preform the distraction." She looked to Crochet, "You go in with them. Your weapon is better anyway. Seven and Velvet both know the way." Crochet gave a nod of agreement and the plan was set into motion. Eight and Seven helped Martlet get the music box out while the others started to try and make more beds. Moss laid out a blanket with None and started to make a bed together, but the twins took over as None went to help Nine find more blankets.

"What was it like being at home practically alone?" Nine inquired playfully in an attempt to ease the mood. None shrugged a bit in a strangely dismissive way. "It was fine, but a little too quiet," he explained and Nine noticed he didn't meet his gaze. The zippered male stared at him for a few seconds before offering, "Something happen?" None rubbed his arm in embarrassment and sighed. "No… Yeah, something did. I got spooked and ended up crawling in bed with Moss." Immediately his twin chuckled and patted him on the back.

"That's nothing to be embarrassed about! I used to get scared and crawl in bed with Five sometimes after the war. Sometimes Two too. It's a good thing Moss was there!" None blushed a little bit and murmured softly, "It was… H-He's certainly comforting." He glanced towards Moss and Nine almost noticed it when Child appeared with another blanket. It had just been sewn together by Five and was made of scraps of cloth. Nine completely forgot about None's behavior for the moment and began to work on the new task.

The rest of the night went on fine until it was time for bed. Crochet and Martlet took to their bed while Velvet, though invited, started to deny. "Maybe I could just share with you," she offered to Five. "To keep warm and all." She was blushing slightly as she said this and Five eagerly smiled. Then the smile briefly faltered and he insisted, "That would be great… But you've got the chance to actually sleep in a bed. You should take it." The Storyteller's optics darted to the floor and scanned the room for a possible solution.

"Well, umm… Oh, Seven!" she abruptly volunteered, "If anyone, Seven needs the bed. I'll take the floor with you." She looked to Seven and gave a pleading smile. The Warrior smiled in amusement, unwilling to refuse a nice bed, and headed into Crochet and Martlet's bedroom to join them. With them having an excuse now, Five knelt down and began to work on the bedding, fussily adjusting it so that it would be perfect. "Alright! Get in!" he chirped eagerly and allowed her to lay down first.

She excitedly did so and curled into the blankets before looking up to him expectantly. His smile got a little more uneasy and he quickly coughed into his fist. Finally he started to slide under the covers as well, soon lying alongside her and venturing to put a comforting arm over her. She buried into his buttoned front in delight and eased into the comfort. There were no regrets from either and after a few minutes of just lying there, Velvet basking in his warmth and Five lightly playing with her hair, the two fell asleep.

Two was halfway through fixing his bed when One suddenly addressed him from his own bedroll nearby, "We can share, Two. It will be easier." The Inventor let out an audible gasp and looked to the Leader in surprise. "Really?!" he whispered in shock. "One, you've never- The others would see us!" It had always been One who insisted that they keep their rather obvious relationship obscure. He assumed the change was from their talk earlier, but he hadn't expected it.

"It's fine, it's fine. The others assume that we're close enough to share… And if Crochet and Martlet don't then they will learn soon enough." Suddenly the Inventor caught on as he detected a slight smirk on the older male's face. "One…" Two gave him a mockingly ashamed look as though scolding him. "You don't think I don't know what this is about?" One waved it off before laying down, "I don't know what you're talking about. Now hurry and lay down; I can't sleep with you wandering around."

The shorter male chuckled and stepped over. "Move over then! You're not leader of the bed so no need to crowd." One actually obediently moved over just enough that Two could lay down beside him. One readjusted himself back under the covers and got comfortable. It seemed fit enough to have Two nearby but still keep his dignity and have them just sleep beside each other. Two clearly had different ideas; he stretched an arm over One's chest and laid against him affectionately. One made a brief grumble, fidgeting a little, but didn't move away.

Once he was certain nobody was watching, he let one of his arms slip out and rested his hand on Two's. For the night neither of them would worry about the Wolves outside or what was coming the next day.

* * *

 **Mable: Are we entering the 'dawn of the final day' of the Stitchpunks' journey into the woods? Or instead are they about to walk into the worst possible trap? Only time can tell for the group now. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8: Time Reveals More

**Mable: Hey there! Another overdue chapter, but I can proudly say that the thing I was distracted with is finished, so this has returned to being one of my top priorities. ^-^ Regardless of that, I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **When the Wolf Watches**_

 _Chapter Eight: Time Reveals More_

A sudden yell of horror awoke most of the Stitchpunks with a jolt. Eight especially found himself startled, and grabbed for his knife. He was sitting by the door and closest to the possible Beasts so it was understandable that his defenses would be high. After a few seconds he identified the cry in the dark room; it was Six's voice. Almost immediately he relaxed as he knew it was possibly just a nightmare. Slowly he dragged himself upwards and stumbled around in the dark, "Just a nightmare," he slurred out. Someone else was wandering around as well.

Eight collided with another Stitchpunk in the dark. "Oh, hey! Uh, Eight?" None greeted in an almost anxious fashion. The guard grumbled back a, "Yeah?" None quickly finished with a quiet, "Careful. Moss is right under our feet." Eight looked downwards, though naturally couldn't see anything, "At least he's sleeping. Someone ought to be." He continued to wander around, but it was Two who managed to get to Six and reassure him. The striped male was still looking quite disturbed.

"I want to go home," the Artist murmured and nuzzled into Two's front in distraught. "Something's terribly wrong. I need to go home." The Inventor want to reassure him and say that they would, but they couldn't yet. They knew there was still danger from the Wolves and that leaving wouldn't fix it as they could very well follow. Six's sudden concern did make them feel quite a bit less comfortable though. Two gave him a warm hug, "It's only a little longer, Six. You just need to stay strong while we pull through this."

Finally Eight got over to them and in his tired state offered, "Here, Six, just come sleep with me." Almost right afterwards he realized what he had offered and mentally questioned himself. "You… You wouldn't mind, Eight?" Six's soft voice was a bit more relaxed and filled with a sort of adoration. Regardless of Eight no longer bullying him and being somewhat friendly, this was still quite a big step. Before Eight could answer, a dim light filled through the room and was cast over them. Now he could fully see Six.

He could see the mismatched optics that had been only staring in his general direction, wide with hope and a need for comfort. He found himself staring back. The light had appeared from Child who had lifted the boards blocking the window and let some early morning light in. "It's dawn…" he announced to the others. "Shut that," One grumbled and rolled over on his bed. "We need more sleep. That can wait… Two?" The Inventor got an amused smile, "I'm coming, I'm coming." He coaxed Six forward a bit, who got to his feet and approached Eight with wobbly steps, and returned to One's side.

Eight decided to continue going with the more comforting manner and laid a hand on Six's back to guide him. They returned to where he had been sleeping and he sat down against the wall, letting Six sit beside him before tossing the blanket around him. Six cuddled into the blanket before leaning against Eight in a bold fashion. He pressed into his chest and tiredly yawned; he had probably been awake more than once that night. "Get some sleep. I'll be watching you," Eight murmured quietly as the room went dark again.

He was still tired as well, even though jolted awake, and felt a serene feeling from having the Artist resting against him. Six murmured something that he didn't hear fully and started to already nod off. After a short while Eight did as well.

When Eight awoke again the room was partially lit with a candle in the corner and some of the others were awake. Six was still asleep against him, the twins were in their bunk beds, and None and Moss were together on the floor, but most of the others were in a period of rousing. Though the Guard was sort of stuck; he knew if he moved the striped artist would awaken, and that was the last thing he wanted after a night like that. As Crochet and Martlet entered the room he considered moving him in their bedroom.

"…Eight?" Eight winced as he heard Six's soft voice quietly ask. "…Yeah?" There was a brief silence before Six squeaked out, "I… I fell asleep on you." The embarrassed tone actually caused Eight to get an amused smile, "It's no problem." The striped one couldn't even look at him. "…Are you sure?" Something in the question made the larger hesitate as though he was considering it. It didn't really surprise him when he answered with, "I'm sure." Suddenly Six stretched and very boldly seemed to put an arm across Eight.

"You shouldn't let Stitchpunks take advantage of you…" Six quietly suggested. "Or they might do it again." This roused an actual chuckle out of Eight, one that vibrated through his chest enough that Six could clearly hear it. Then neither of them made an effort to continue to stand, not when they knew what was coming soon enough. The others continued to get ready; Seven sharpened her spear, the twins helped Martlet with the music box, while Five and Velvet got their weapons ready.

Nine took the time to rouse None and Moss, the former who was quite embarrassed and the latter sleeping like a log. Eventually everyone was ready to go and holding their weapons ready. "Everyone whose prepared to fight should come with me, everyone else will go with Martlet, and be prepared to distract," Crochet insisted as she lifted her axe, her coat already on and almost making her look identical to Martlet. The other female nodded in agreement and the Stitchpunk divided accordingly.

One, Two, Three, and Four stuck to the distraction, with the twins carrying the music box. The rest joined with Crochet and prepared to leave. Six made a motion to follow after the group when Eight stopped him. "No, not this time," he laid a hand on Six's chest and gently pushed him back. "You do the distraction thing, alright? I'm not having you getting in danger." The Artist optics were wide in surprise. Not by the fact that he was being stopped, but the actual tenderness in the tone. He numbly staggered back to the other.

"Alright. Let's move," Seven announced and led the others out the door. With that they started through the forest towards the den. Eight seemed to be lagging so Moss looked to him in concern and attempted to verbally soothe him. "It's a better option. Six is safer now, don't feel badly." Yet Eight still seemed rather lost in thought, staring downwards and keeping rather quiet. "Yeah… That's not it, though." He now looked to Moss and considered asking him his advice. Moss stared back silently and waited for the question to present itself.

In the last moment Eight decide against it. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. Just thinking about the Wolves." Moss knew he was lying but respected his wishes not to dwell on it. They continued ahead quietly as the others softly murmured. Five risked speaking as well even when the Wolves could be nearby. "Velvet, you could've stayed. Your attack was only yesterday." Velvet considered this, but shook her head. "I'm alright, I can handle it..." Her voice sounded uncertain and Seven glanced back before adding in.

"We know you can. Don't worry, we're all going to be doing this together." Her comment was a bit of a comfort. Though suddenly Crochet seemed to become alert on the conversation and paid a bit more attention to Velvet after that point. Her optics repeatedly flickered back to the female in thought. Eventually they came to a stop underneath some thick bushes; thick enough that they had to crouch to get under comfortably. "We'll wait here until the Wolves are alerted," Seven instructed and crouched down to wait, Child and Nine beside her.

"I just hope that music box is loud enough that it will be heard…" The Warrior finished with concern and Crochet insisted, "It will. Why, the last time we used it- Oh!" She ducked down as Moss used his scythe to clear some of the lower twigs and leaves so that they would be more comfortable. She was cut off of her current point and decided to simply not finish it since what would follow was mostly an anecdote. Instead she decided to approach Velvet who was sitting beside Five and nearly disappearing into his side.

"Velvet…" Crochet began as she turned on the younger with a sigh. "Since we're about to go into this it's only fair that I tell you a bit more of the truth… If you're ready for this then you, and the others, are ready to know things I was hesitant to bring up." This immediately caught both the Storyteller and the Healer' interest. "The truth?" Five asked in confusion and the older lady gave a nod. She tiredly crouched in the moss beside them, closer to the female's side. There was a slight upset on Crochet's face as she pushed her hood back and revealed her face.

In a way the Storyteller began to dread what she was going to tell her. "Alright, Grandma. What is it?" The other Stitchpunks seemed to go a bit more silent as though they were listening in. "I know more about your creation than I said before. I was thinking about it all night, I mentioned it to Martlet, and she assured me that it would be best to tell you. I was still unconvinced… But I will. In case something happens." She fiddled over her axe handle and Velvet moved a bit closer to listen, fidgeting her legs that were starting to become slightly sore.

"Your Creator had sketched outlines for all of her creations before she created them…" The older female wouldn't look at her as she explained. "She was thinking that this would either influence her creation or thinking that, like her husband, she would simply know which Stitchpunks were like what… I saw Martlet's design before she was created, as I did with the rest of the girls who were supposed to be created. There was a lone male as well; picture it as being a mirror towards Ju- The Scientist's own… Julius' own."

She seemed to awkwardly speak the name, uncomfortably shifting a bit and now resting against the axe which rested on the ground. "Your design was of the third creation. If I recall correctly, her name, your name perhaps, was to be Corset and I believe she was made to be a seamstress with the fourth Stitchpunk. Her name was Doublet or Quillet, I can't remember anymore and it really isn't important. The important part was that you were to be the third of many… But unfortunately she passed on before she could finish."

Velvet reeled briefly and pondered over this sudden reveal of knowledge. It made a bit more sense to her design, why she didn't have a name, why she wanted to make clothing, but it didn't explain everything. "But that can't be right. I was created to sew, but I can't sew worth a stitch! The only way I can sew at all is because Five and Two worked with me." Crochet gave a nod, "I can only assume that the talents she planned to give didn't make it… Then again, she could've made a mistake. Some things she never intended." She inhaled, paused for a few seconds, and then exhaled wearily.

Silence covered them briefly. Velvet had a feeling that Crochet was hiding more, she was quite certain of it, and she gave a light push. "What other things?" The older Stitchpunk gave in rather easily. "You were supposed to get a motherly figure, a grandmotherly figure, someone to protect and teach you and the younger Stitchpunk… But as much as I try I cannot be what I wanted to create." Velvet looked slightly disturbed by the revelation, "What does that mean?" The elderly female didn't continue at this point.

Suddenly Child chimed in, "I knew it." He looked to the older woman and announced, "I knew you were Helen. Thank Creator I called it so everyone knows I was right." Nine gave him a light glare before it sunk in with surprise. Five even had his mouth agape, "But why didn't you say anything earlier?!" Crochet didn't answer this question. Finally Seven started to move closer, moving in her crouched position, "That doesn't matter." She looked awkward enough moving that Velvet actually had to hold back a light giggle, even if a nervous one.

The Warrior rested her hand on the older female's back, looking at her in a new light. Her optics was filled with admiration. "We become our own people. Just because we were created one way doesn't mean we can't change. Velvet already figured this out." She glanced to the female and gave her a small smile that was returned. Then she continued, "Crochet… Helen, you didn't need to keep this from us. We wouldn't persecute you for doing something that brought around your own survival and the creation of others. We respect you. I respect you."

Crochet took a moment to catch her voice again and looked back to the younger female, "Thank you, Seven." There was nothing more she could say at first, but then added in. "I would like this to somewhat stay between us. I don't want the others thinking less of me; I have tried for years to become the being that I wanted to create and unintentionally became." Eight found the time to speak, his first time in quite a while. "…So we keep it from One, Two, Six, and the twins?" There was a slight bit of amusement in his voice and Seven frowned at him.

Then Child chimed in with, "You know what One will do with this information; he will find some way to use it against us whenever we try to leave the Sanctuary... I am not kidding, Nine, don't chuckle at me." Finally Crochet seemed to regain her normal behavior and took hold of the conversation once more. "Well, I'm not keeping a secret from _five people._ Someone tell them the truth and tell them I don't want to talk about it… I'll do it myself, second thought. I can just ask Martlet."

She straightened as she heard a soft noise through the forest. Seven tensed as well, "Is that singing? The music box can't play voices." She pointed out, but shockingly Velvet recognized it. "It's… Martlet? Martlet's singing." Crochet gave a nod, "That's our cue to start moving. Come along." She stood and started out from under the bush, Eight behind her, then the others. When Velvet didn't immediately stand Five laid his hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright? That was a lot to take in…" His face was filled with concern and she nodded.

"She'll be okay," Seven assured, patting Velvet's other shoulder and then starting forward. "We need to hurry." Then she was out of the bush. The Storyteller looked after her with a look of awe; the Warrior always managed to keep faith and confidence and it impressed her greatly. "…I'm okay. Let's go." Five followed her lead as they followed the trail of the other Stitchpunks.

* * *

"This is far enough," Martlet announced and the twins set down the music box. It was still beside the lake so they hoped they would have good enough acoustics to carry the voice. One and Two followed next while Six trailed in the back looking worried and miserable. "Nobody get comfortable. As soon as we see the Wolves we will need to begin running," One announced and looked around through the trees. "And returning to the cottage is not an option. We need to plan this out before we begin." He fell silent when Two's had rested on his arm.

"One, just calm down. Breathe." One frowned at him, "I'm breathing just fine, Two." He received a pat on a shoulder, "And I'm proud of you for that!" The teasing was lightly growled at before they both noticed that Six was standing nearby looking downtrodden. Both felt their parental instincts start to hone in and Two murmured softly, "We should keep an eye on him. I don't want him running after Eight. Before he made the right choice and helped them, but with the Wolves running about… I fear it could be much more dangerous."

One nodded in agreement and prepared to continue, but fell silent as the music box started to lightly play over them. The Leader suddenly jolted forward and strode over to the Artist's side. His parental side set in and he grabbed ahold of Six's arm in a relatively gentle but still assertive way. "Come closer, Six. We don't want you falling to the wayside and being snatched by Wolves." Six tensed visible and Two rubbed his forehead tiredly. One in his most basic form; couldn't be subtle and happily remained blunt. Two chuckled to himself at the thought.

Martlet gently turned the crank as the twins watched the inside of the music box with interest. Seeing them caused the female to perk a bit more, and she pushed her hood back. Even knowing what was coming she couldn't help but try and appeal to the little females. She lightly tapped on Three's shoulder as she was closer, as though to catch her and her twins' attention, and began to hum. After a few soothing notes of humming she starts to sing. _"On dit qu'au dela de mers, las ba sous le ciel clair,"_ she begins in a language that the twins identify as French.

The excitedly flickered their optics and listened closer to her soft tune. Her smile slightly widened in delight at having an audience. _"Il existe une cite au sejour enchante."_ Her actual words seemed to overtake the quieter music box tune as it grew higher in volume. If the music box didn't attract the Beasts then they would certainly hear the tones. _"Et sous les grands arbes noirs, chaque soir. Vers elle s'en va tout mon espoir."_ Two and Six watched in interest while One kept his slanted optics trained on the trees.

"One, you can translate French, right?" Two asked his mate curiously before suddenly flinching as he heard a distant howl. Immediately his focus went back to the Beasts that would soon be coming in on them. Panic set into One who looked towards the shorter and the two briefly locked optics, then hurried closer to the music box with Six in tow. One watched the trees and Two and Six looked over the lake as Martlet continued to sing. She plainly heard the Wolves but knew that they weren't close enough that the others were out of danger.

" _J'ai deu amours, mon pays et Paris. Par eux toujours, mon Coeur est ravi."_ Six pointed out as a Wolf Beast could be seen sprinting along the far other side of the lake to circle it, "There!" Its red optic glowed brightly and was soon joined with others as a second and third Beast appeared from the woods with it. Now the twins noticed and fear took their optics. They backed away from the lake and right into One's waiting arms as he protectively held them. "We need to start running; those Wolves will be on us any second now."

Martlet made almost a shooing gesture, as though trying to tell them to go, and yet she made no motion to herself. One still turned on his heel and began to hurry off while dragging the reluctant twins. Two and Six both followed behind him. The forest was almost like a maze as they searched for shelter. Eventually One led them to an abandoned burrow. They darted inside and One corralled the others behind him. "Stay back and don't make a sound," he commanded in a hushed whisper. Six peeked over his arm as he clutched his key, "What about Martlet?"

"She will be fine. She fell silent without a scream; she has most likely hidden as we have. Now let us stay quiet or they will find us!" He glared out of the hole and waited for a Wolf Beasts to come. Two glanced back into the hole, noticing something and yet unable to see well. He finally struck a match and lit his hat to see. As soon as One noticed the light he spun around, "Two, what did I just-?!" He froze as he saw a glint of something back in the hole. "Oh Creator…" Though Two raised a hand to quiet and calm his mate.

"I caught sight of it. It's a Rabbit. A _live_ Rabbit." Immediately Three and Four started around the Inventor who only barely managed to grab ahold of them and yank them back. "No, no, you two! You both surely know that Rabbits are timid creatures, and there may not be another exit. We don't want to frighten it into a corner." The Librarians reluctantly nodded; Three still staring after the animal while Four looked to Two. Six peeked around as well with interest. One turned back towards the mouth of the hole, "That is all well and fine, but we are still in danger."

At this a Wolf Beast suddenly dashed by in the distance and One backed further, pulling the Stitchpunks deeper into the hole. He tensed with widened optics as he stared and waited for the Beast to move in closer, but it didn't seem to. A few seconds passed and it didn't so calmness overtook the group once more. "We need to stay in here, Rabbit or not," One assured the others. Surprisingly Six was quick to agree, "Right, it's safe. Underground is safer, right? They can't get down here." He looked at the others, breathing heavily, "Even if it's a tight space…"

"Just slow, deep breaths," One nearly commanded. "We don't need you to-." At that sudden moment the quietness was abruptly broken with a roar and a large, mechanical and bone head that shoved itself into the gaping hole of the entrance. Its red optic alit the Stitchpunks inside who all stumbled back. Six let out a horrified cried and raised his hands as though to mentally shove it back, but the Wolf Beast wasn't going anywhere, violently biting at them with its sharp teeth. Suddenly Two sprang into action.

He pulled out his lance and unfolded it quickly before slicing forwards at the Wolf Beast. One of the metal blades came in contact with the area that would be where its nose would be located. "Back!" Two cried to it, stabbing forwards aggressively. "Get back, you rusty contraption of scrap metal!" He tried his best to sound unafraid as he lashed out. Three and Four turned back further down the tunnel and noticed the bunny was gone. Three's optics alit and she led the way as the two hurried further into the hole.

"Wait!" Six cried after them and sprinted after them, the three of them hurrying along the tunnel. To their surprise it split further down. One of the tunnels curved off to the left and headed into a downwards slope into the dirt. The further one led a little farther before ending in another exit; one moss covered and blocked from the outside. Three let the light in her optics die as she crept forward and pushed open the moss a bit to peek her head out. They looked to be on the other side of the slope that the den led into originally.

It was a steeper slope on this side, which was why the moss hung over and blocked it from the outside. Three didn't see and Beasts and turned to alert her twin who gave a nod. Then Four dashed down the tunnel as fast as she could back to the others. Six stood almost petrified mid-way, too afraid to go forward or back. Four made it back to One and Two, grabbing One's arm and shaking him before pointing back. The Leader caught on immediately. "Two, there's another way out! Pull back away from that thing and we'll go!"

Two gave one last swipe before hurrying back before he could get nipped at. Considering his limp, Two was surprisingly quick and managed to outrun One as they dashed through the tunnel and to the other side. He also pulled Three back from the opening. "Wait!" He then looked out himself, checking for any signs of the Beasts, some sort of adrenaline in his body that Stitchpunks weren't supposed to have. After making sure it was safe he beckoned the others and slid down the small slope, stumbling at the bottom but righting himself.

He beckoned them down and they followed suit, now somewhat away from the Wolf Beast and able to hurry back towards the cottage. They arrived safely and locked themselves inside. Two and One were both panting while the twins peeked out and Six sat against the wall, curling together fearfully. "I-I didn't see Martlet," Two panted out and straightened. "Hopefully she went after-Mmph!" He was cut off as arms suddenly tightened around him. One embraced him tightly and tugged him to his chest.

He felt all of the concern from earlier dissolve into this, clinging to the smaller male and ignoring that his head was resting on his hat. Two looked upwards at the leader before closing his optics. He pressed tighter into One's front and hugged him back. "You nearly scared my soul out of me, Two. You… You could've be killed by that Wolf." Two shook his head, "I wouldn't have let that happened… The others are much more at risk than I was; it was worth it to protect you, Six, and the twins."

One tucked Two tighter against him before looking to the twins, "Keep an eye out for Martlet. I have a suspicion she went after the others." Six quietly added in with, "I think so. I think she went after them… I hope she's okay…"One gave a nod to him, "She's fine. They all will be fine… We just have to take care of ourselves." Three and Four ducked down when they saw a Wolf Beast moving closer, as though it would be able to see them through the door, but it then wandered by without noticing them being there at all.

One was further concerned by it, but knew there was little he could do except hold them together here and hope that they were safe enough.

* * *

 **Mable: When we come back with the next chapter we shall finally see to the Stitchpunks going through with their plan; but will it succeed or will it fall into failure? Their fates are decided on the edge of a Wolf Beast's claw, and whether enough it's a hair too fast or too slow may see to the outcome of the battle. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Shepherd's Den

**Mable: FINALLY! Goodness me, this delay was massive! There's a few things that caused this delay, but I won't go into them. I'm just glad I managed to get this chapter finished. Unbelievably, I got most of this chapter done last night. Anyway, I hope it's worth the wait! I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **When the Wolf Watches**_

 _Chapter Nine: The Shepherd's Den_

"That's the cave," Seven pointed out as she stared down the slope at the gaping maw in the rock wall. Velvet casually added in matter-of-factly, "There weren't as many Wolves last time." Indeed, the amount of Wolves running in and out of the cave were astounding. Every few seconds one either seemed to sprint down into the cave or back out. "We need another distraction. The music box may have gotten a few more of them out, but there's still not a safe path into the cave," Seven pointed out.

Crochet looked like she was preparing to step forward when Nine did instead, "I brought my Lightstaff for a reason. I'll run across their path and into the woods." Seven considered it for only a moment, "That could work, but we'll need the light in the cave. That's the point of the Lightstaff." At this Five was the one with an idea, "I brought matches. We can use them in the cave, but if we run with them out here they'll go out. Or not even go noticed." Nine smiled at his best friend, happy that he had essentially came through for him.

"See? It's the best option. I'm quick enough and not carrying anything else." As expected, None stepped forward as well, "We'll both go. Maybe we can trick them with the twin thing again, I don't think they're going to wise up to it." Nine gave an unsure smile. It was one thing running around himself, but he didn't want his twin to also be in danger. It was Moss who expressed his concern by silently laying a hand on his shoulder. As None looked to him he gained a distressed look and didn't seem confident in this plan as the two had been.

Yet the shorter tried to encourage him, "Moss, really, I'm not doing anything too crazy. It's better I go than to have Nine alone." Moss gave a knowing nod and murmured softly, "Be careful. Wolves are dangerous for dolls." He continued by adding something in German, perhaps only to himself, and then let None go. Nine braced himself to run as Child came behind and laid a hand on his back. He leaned in and spoke, "Be careful, Nine. All of us are going to be stuck in that cave, so if you get hurt… For the love of Creator, be careful."

Nine leaned back against him with a slightly cheeky smile, "I'll manage it. You just take care of the leader." He leaned in and briefly pressed his head to Child's as though in a nuzzle, then pulled away and braced himself. He waited for an instance when the area was clear and took that couple of seconds to turn on his Lightstaff and sprint out across the way. None was on his heels and kept watch as a Wolf Beast suddenly started to dash after them from the mouth of the cave.

There was growling in the bushes as well, but the two were forced to disappear past the trees and keep running, the Wolf Beast nipping at their heels. Meanwhile Seven slid down the slope to the den and broke into a run. The others weren't as quick but got there as well. Unfortunately, so had yet another Beast from the cave. "We can take it down!" Eight bellowed to the group and barreled past some of them to face the Beast head on. As it thrust its head forward to bite, Eight held it back with his knife in its teeth, using sheer strength to keep it from shoving him down.

Seven literally sprang into action by quickly climbing Eight's back and leaping onto the Wolf's head, stabbing her spear down into the area where its head met its neck. Now it began to thrash and Eight was partially thrown to the side, but managed to keep his footing and merely stumbled a bit. Seven couldn't be tossed this time and already knew what she would do. She grasped onto the metal ridges in its neck and tried to saw through the thinner part with her spear. When it rolled onto its back she would move flush into the neck and thus wouldn't be harmed.

Crochet and Eight took this time to rush onto the Wolf's underside to strike at the more sensitive and vulnerable metals awaiting there. Another Wolf Beast rushed down the slope and towards the cave. It brought a clawed foot down and knocked both Velvet and Five back while Moss managed to dodge back far enough. He then rushed forward to stand before the fallen Stitchpunks and started to almost blindly swing his scythe to threaten the Beast. It worked well enough as the Wolf didn't dare get too close.

Five recovered and, still on the ground, brought out his harpoon and shot at the Wolf. The needle stuck into its head, but didn't do any significant damage. Velvet stood wither mallet and waited for her opportunity. Surprisingly enough, it didn't come in the way she expected it to. Suddenly the Wolf Beast being fought by Seven, Crochet, and Eight rolled over onto its belly. Seven wasn't expecting this and slid down onto its back, which was far enough that the Beast was able to grab her in its teeth and toss her literally like a ragdoll.

She felt the patch on her back tear as its teeth scraped it and then was knocked out of breath as she hit the wall. Velvet, now being closer than both Crochet or Eight, left Five and Moss' side to sprint over and get in front of the Warrior protectively. Child had attempted to take Seven's spot fighting the Wolf, but it had something else in mind and dashed towards the two females. Seven didn't have time to stand, Velvet held her mallet tightly and was prepared to fight, and then the Wolf Beast went straight past them and out of the cave.

"It ran! Why on Earth do these Wolves keep running?!" Crochet demanded in frustration that Eight apparently shared, "Almost had one down and it went off to recover." The third with them, Child, looked to them with a disturbed look, "Did you see its eyes?! That's not normal- There's something seriously wrong with these Beasts! The fact that it took that long to run when they are specifically made to run if they become overpower is just- I don't even know what to make of this!" Crochet and Eight cooled a bit at his concern, the former even becoming a bit more concerned about the situation.

Though she then started to hurry over towards the other Wolf Beast being held at bay by Moss. Velvet, meanwhile, turned to Seven. "Are you okay?" She took her hand and started to help her upwards but noticed when the Warrior gave out a soft hiss of pain. "You're injured!" the Storyteller gasped out, but Seven tried to wave it off. "It's okay. I think the Wolf tore my patch. Here, can you see?" She turned to let the other female look, then looked past to the remaining Beast, her face going more firm. Obviously she still wanted to fight.

Velvet's grip cinched on Seven's wrist to keep her from running over or hurrying off as she checked the patch. Indeed half of the stitches were torn and part of the patch had been snagged with a claw and ripped. Thus part of it hung open and she could practically look straight inside Seven at this angle. "It's, uh, yikes," Velvet commented. "That sounds comforting," Seven murmured back to her and she could feel the others' fingers tracing her patch. "It's not 'that' bad. I think it could get stitched back into place with a couple of stitches."

"Thank goodness you suddenly became a seamstress," Seven lightly teased and Velvet pursed her lips in a teasing pout. "You think that's funny now, but it's going to be a lot less funny when I get stuck stitching you." They were alerted to the second Wolf Beast screeching out and pinning Moss to the ground. Eight rushed forwards to attack the Beast head on, slamming his entire body into it and shoving it off. "We'll hold it back! Go find the leader!" Eight commanded to the others who started to do so. Velvet had to almost forcefully drag Seven away.

The cave moved farther in with Crochet leading the way beside Five who still held the match above. Then was Child, Seven, and Velvet. The group had dwindled to their current state and none of them knew what they were about to face.

* * *

"None!" Nine called out before ducking to hide again. There was no response at all and he grew more concerned. None and him had gotten separated a few moments ago and he still couldn't find him. It didn't help that the Wolves were becoming more restless. A group of three suddenly leapt out the bunch of roots that he was attempting to hide between. They sought for him, for the source of the voice, but couldn't find him as much as they tried. He slipped out of the area and continued to lightly jog through the woods as he searched.

"None?" he called a bit quieter and then dropped behind a tree to wait. After a moment there came a quiet voice, "Nine." His optics widened at the sudden voice on his shoulder and he partially cried out until an arm encircled him, a metal hand on his mouth. Martlet's head leaned over his opposite shoulder. "Shh. It's just me." She then looked around in paranoia, but none of the Beasts had seemed to hear. She released him and whispered into his audio receptor. "Did they get inside safely?" Nine sort of shrugged before answering, "They got inside."

"That's good enough," Martlet nodded. "Find your brother and try to get back home. I'll go after them." She pulled away and the younger male turned on her, "You're just going to go alone?! At least let me come! None can find his way back!" He insisted in his own whispering, not wanting to leave the older to wandering on her own. She seemed unsure about the idea. "I'll be less visible alone, and your brother needs you more than I." Nine argued, "No, he doesn't. He knows the way home." The sound of footsteps interrupted them as suddenly another Stitchpunk appeared.

None was now standing beside the two Stitchpunks in question. "I'm here. What's the plan?" His optics darted around frantically until Nine put a hand on his shoulder. "You need to get to the others. Martlet and I are going into the cave, okay?" None's optics widened, "No, not okay! I'll come with you!" Nine started to protest and Martlet had a feeling that this would continue a bit longer. She tried to slip away while they were distracted with each other. "None, I don't want to argue about this. I'm the only one with a weapon- With something like a weapon anyway."

Yet None wasn't about to cave in. He stood his ground just as firmly as Nine did. "I need to come with you. It's… It's important…" Nine didn't look convinced and None desperately sighed. "Nine, look, there's something I have to tell you. It has to do with Moss and it's a little…" He trailed off as he started rubbing his neck. Nine's face got a slightly alarmed look, but then his focus suddenly shifted to Martlet who he realized was hurrying off. "Wait!" he looked to None and then began to hurry off. As expected his twin followed in his footsteps.

"Martlet, we're going with you!" Nine called and Martlet spoke back to him. "Fine then, but keep close, keep quiet, and keep up the pace," she then sped as though to punctuate her meaning further. The twins followed along behind her.

* * *

The cave went on further and the deeper they got the hotter it grew, even though they expected the opposite. There was also a strong metallic smell wafting from inside. It smelled almost like oil, but was quite a bit fouler. A red glow finally started to appear as they approached an opening into a wider cavern. "Brace yourselves, we're entering the main cave," Child muttered back to the others. The match was put out as they approached and stared down the slope that led into a den. It looked like there was bedding covering the bottom of the cavern for the Wolves.

There was only one creature remaining in the cavern, but it wasn't what they expected. It looked to be the body of a larger Wolf Beast laying in the center of the room. Upon it, fully attached by wires and mechanical hands, was a different Beast entirely. It looked like one of the Drones that would keep guard around the Factory so long ago, save that it too was a bit larger in size and its blimp body was deflated. "What in Heaven's name?!" Crochet asked quietly. "That looks like the Alpha, but what is that hooked up to it?!"

"It's a Chancellor Drone. They manage groups of Beasts that patrol areas and keep watch," Child explained with a voice heavy with shock. "But this, Creator, I've never seen whatever this is. It's like it attached itself to the other Beast…" he leaned in over the slope, one hand on chin and the other on his hip. "But I couldn't see an immediate…" He suddenly reached out and clutched on the first Stitchpunk he could, who turned out to be Five. His hand practically clutched his button. "Creator, do you know what this is?!" Five slowly shook his head.

"That Chancellor has taken control of the Alpha's body and is using it to control the other Wolf Beasts. That is _terrifying._ This is a complete overtaking of another being's body for control. This is completely ignoring the laws of machine nature!" Child was genuinely disturbed and Seven straightened further, ignoring the pain in her back. "Then that is what is setting off the others. This… Catastrophe of nature is probably driving them insane. We need to put it down." The others were in agreement and she started down. "Seven, your back," Velvet warned as she followed beside Five. She was answered with, "It'll be fine."

"This thing is going to sound the alarm," Child pointed out as he glanced to Crochet. She pondered this before sliding down the slope and taking lead, "Then we don't have much time." She brought her axe forward as she stalked towards the Chancellor Drone. Five hurried after her in an attempt to stop her, but by time he reached her and grabbed ahold of her hood a light fell upon them. They both looked forward at once to see the stare of the Chancellor Drone. It reached to the crank on its side and began to turn it quickly, a siren noise beginning to echo through the cave.

The Alpha's optics flickered red briefly as though along with the siren. It wasn't long until the sound of howling came back down the cave. "It's calling the others! We must silence it now!" Child cried out and hurried forward as well, Seven and Velvet in tow. Yet as they got closer the Chancellor Drone's blimp started to inflate and it slowly rose off the ground. The wires grew taunt between it and the Alpha Wolf, which seemed like an ample opportunity to attack. Crochet prepared to rush forward, but stopped as the Wolf's claw moved.

At an agonizing pace, the Alpha Wolf Beast's body rose from the ground as though like a puppet being controlled through the wires. It moved as though alive while its eyes remained dead. Then in one swoop it dove forwards. Crochet was knocked to the side and Five thrown back into Child. The Healer struggled to aim and quickly fired at its eye in a direct hit, but it didn't even flinch. Instead it turned on him and prepared to strike. Child barely managed to catch its claw with his machine arms that he freed from his back and tried to tame it with his optics turning red.

The Chancellor Drone either didn't notice or was immune as the Alpha shoved Child back some ways. It was now Seven's turn to straighten, "We need to cut the wires! Velvet, help hold it off and I'll climb on its back!" Velvet nodded and the two started forward when they noticed Crochet knocked aside again. "Grandmother!" Velvet cried out in horror, catching the attention of the Wolf. Though she felt fear as it focused on her she also felt a sudden drive of something else and rushed forward. She watched as it moved its claw back and then brought it down.

In that moment she used whatever agility she had to toss herself back, rolling out of the way just in time. The claw hit a patch of rock floor that was uncovered instead. Then Velvet took her shot, standing just so that she could throw all of her body weight on the magnet and bring the mallet down. There was a cracking noise as the paw was damaged underneath the weight. Naturally, neither the body of the Alpha Beast nor the Chancellor Drone made a single sound beyond the blaring siren. Suddenly Seven took her own chance and pushed through her pain.

She ran beside Velvet's mallet, which still held the paw down, along the leg and then sprung upwards beside the head. In a swift motion she stabbed her spear into the skull, swung her body in the motion, and landed on the beast's back amongst the mess of cording. Then she started attempting to slice at what she could. The Alpha Beast's body went frantic as it began to violently swipe at the remaining Stitchpunks. Velvet was grabbed by Crochet and yanked out of the way before the mallet was tossed over her head and landed somewhere behind her.

Crochet stood once more and looked to see Seven struggling with cutting the thick cords. "Seven, here!" she threw her hatchet and it flew across the distance and lodged into one of the cords. "Cut it down! It's the only chance that we have!" The Chancellor Drone now noticed Seven and started to lower down towards her, revealing two extra arms previously hidden, tipped with sharp blades. Seven tried to chop into a cord, but was cut short as the Chancellor began its swiping, having to back until on the Alpha Beast's head. At this moment a bundle of hooks flew by and latched onto the Beast.

Five had harpooned it and was currently being assisted by Child into holding it back. Velvet and Crochet rushed to them to help and they tried to pull it down. It wasn't enough strength, but it did distract the Beast which seemed unable to hit the rope as it hooked in near the wires were secured. Seven went to swing back around using the axe as leverage, but she wasn't used to the shorter handle and slipped. The axe remained lodged in the Alpha Wolf's head as she managed to fall into a roll. Crochet noticed this before the others.

"I have to get onto the Wolf's head. I need to cut the wires- I'm the only one who can do it." Velvet shook her head, "Grandma, wait, I don't think you-!" At this moment the elder Stitchpunk started to rush off. Then a new set of hands suddenly took her place on the rope as Nine and None appeared. "Child!" Nine cried out. "Moss and Eight can't hold the Wolves back- You have to try!" Child sputtered, "Well, it's not like it did any good on the Chancellor!" He started off as Nine noticed the actual Beast. "What- What is that thing doing here?! Why is it tied to the Wolf?!"

Crochet tried to get close as the Chancellor Beast noticed her now. "Five, I- I don't-!" Velvet blurted out, panicking, not certain what to do. Five didn't seem to know either, but suggested, "Someone has to stop her! She can't take it alone!" Velvet nodded and started off as he called after her with, "No, wait, come back! I didn't mean to run after her!" Velvet decided to recklessly ignore him and took her mallet to hand again. She couldn't get there before the Alpha Wolf suddenly struck and pinned her down. Velvet shrieked, Seven gasped, and the others could only watch.

Then an arrow suddenly flew from nowhere and pierced the Chancellor's eye. Now it shrieked and lost its grip as the claw went limp. Velvet knocked it to the side with her mallet and helped Crochet to her feet, just as Martlet sprinted towards Five, Nine, and None. "Keep the rope tight!" she cried as she jumped to the harpoon's tether and started to use it to climb. It was a new weight, but the three were able to hold it. Crochet saw her sister and looked to Seven and Velvet. "Boost me to my axe! Hurry, before it regains focus!" They agreed and leaned down to lift her by the legs.

Seeing the Chancellor Drone start to focus again, Five warned the twins with him. "I have to detach the rope and take out the other eye! Can you hold it?" None nodded and Nine assured, "We can do it! Just hurry!" Five passed it to them and unhooked, reloading with a needle. He took aim and fired just as the Chancellor Drone was about to attack the three females. The second eye was damaged in the shot and it shrieked again, the siren somehow growing even louder in the effort. Along with it, a Wolf Beast suddenly sprinted into the chamber.

Five grabbed the rope and looked back to see it, feeling nothing but relief as Eight suddenly appeared and slashed at it, stalling it longer. Though it was obvious that they were still running out of time. Crochet was given a brief toss into the air and managed to get ahold of her axe, using it to pull herself onto the head and springing onto the back. Then she started to chop at the wires as though chopping through trees. The Chancellor Drone took notice and started to swipe, so Martlet paused her climbing, hanging underneath the rope by her legs, and aimed with her bow.

Unfortunately, one slip from the Chancellor's blade and the rope holding it down by the others was cut. Martlet almost plummeted, but managed to grab ahold of a bundle of smaller cords and slow her descent. Soon she was on the back of the Alpha with Crochet and tried to use her bow to keep the knives at bay. Seven saw the scene and grabbed Velvet, "I know what we can do! Come on!" She took off towards where Eight was still fighting back the Beast. "Eight! We can handle the Wolf; you need to take down the Chancellor!"

Eight turned to the Chancellor Drone as Seven dove onto the Wolf Beast. It seemed so much smaller now that they had been taking on the Alpha. A second one made it inside and it was Nine, None, and Five's job to force it back. The Guard grabbed the scissor half on his back, aimed precisely, and then threw with all his might. It flew through the air and, instead of impacting the Chancellor Drone, sliced through the blimp holding it in the air. It collapsed onto the back of the Alpha Wolf and then fell off the side. Crochet and Martlet now went directly for it, and Eight followed closely behind.

Martlet used what remained of her arrows to fire into the underside where the wires connected. Crochet and Eight went straight for the upper body and head region. Crochet sliced an indention into the metal, then Eight used this weakness to stab into the middle region. There was a large cracking noise and suddenly everything went silent. The siren slowed, the noise of the Chancellor Drone quieted, and its red eyes fell dark. The Alpha Beast no longer had a puppeteer and no longer stirred. Everything was eerily quiet.

As Martlet, Crochet, and Eight separated themselves from the Chancellor Drone they could see that the multiple Wolf Beasts were filling the cave, but then stood stagnant. The ones that the Stitchpunks had fought back now moved back and stared as well. They seemed to be unmanaged, unthinking, just standing there in the middle of the cave. Then one suddenly trembled, the one that Eight, Seven, and Velvet had been fighting, and started forward towards the Alpha Beast's body. It stared down at the body for a few moments, then leaned back and howled a metallic, rattling howl.

"We need to go," Nine warned the others and they started to leave. They were able to pass the Wolves as they seemed to be in a trance, now staring to the Wolf who howled over their lost leader. By time they trudged out of the cave the Beasts joined in on the howling. Moss and Child waited outside and greeted the others. "Did you do it?" Child asked and they nodded. "It's done. Not sure what the Wolves are going to do now, but the boss has been cut down, so we should head back to wherever's not here. We don't want them following." Everyone agreed with Eight's comment.

Without a moment of thought they hurried back towards Crochet and Martlet's, hoping for safety to follow.

* * *

 **Mable: The last chapter shall be the final chapter and the closing to this story. 83 It will be nice to have all the threads stitch the ending together at the end. I hope everyone enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10: Nighttime Events

**Mable: So, uh, change of plans! Turns out this won't be the last chapter, heh, false alarm! But really, I was thinking about it and I want to expand the story just a bit longer. Not too much longer, but I do want to continue the story. Maybe this whole section, chapter one to here, will be like an 'Act 1' of sorts… But I'm rambling. Anyway, I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **When the Wolf Watches**_

 _Chapter Ten: Nighttime Events_

The night was full of celebration. Though celebration for weary Stitchpunks wasn't that much more than some smiles, a little laughing, and then them starting to fall asleep one by one. Currently Velvet and Seven were sitting in front of the hearth; Velvet in Crochet's rocking chair and Seven on a footrest before her. It was decided between the two that the Storyteller was going to try stitching her up. Five had talked her through the beginning of it, though now stood nearby with Nine and Child while she wrapped it up.

"There! Just about good as new! I just need to tie this off…" Seven smiled and released the air she was holding; stitches weren't notoriously painful, but weren't exactly comfortable. "Thank you for this." Velvet beamed at her, "Thank you for trusting me!... And for, you know, everything back there." She grabbed the scissors and snipped the thread. The Warrior reached back to feel over her new stitches and nodded approvingly, which allowed Velvet to relax and slide back in the rocking chair, pulling her legs into it. Seven turned on the stool to face her.

"So about everything… This has been a pretty big undertaking, but thank you," Velvet smiled sheepishly. Seven quipped a brow in amusement, "I don't think anyone assumed you were bad at stitching, Vel. It wasn't that big of a risk." The younger waved this off, "No, no, I meant coming out here with me. If you wouldn't have been willing to come out here and wouldn't have kept us safe, then I would've never realized that I had living relatives." The pale female gave a nod, "It was no trouble. If it was I wouldn't have volunteered." She grew more playful, "It's not really the fairy tale we were hoping for."

Velvet chuckled, "Well, maybe it's not exactly what I was expecting, but I'm still happy." She rocked lightly in the chair, "Two grandmother sisters… What door did I risk opening?" Seven gave a brief laugh, "It seems to me the best possibility. You were expecting delusional lovers living in the wilderness." Velvet's face contorted in a cringe, "Yeah, I don't know what I was going for there. I think ink fumes are getting to my head." A few seconds of quietness passed where they just sat there. Then Seven started to stand, "I think I might go out for some air. It's pretty stuffy in here."

"Yeah…" As Seven started out, Velvet suddenly jumped to her feet. "I'll come with you." Honestly, there was something that she felt like she needed to say, and this seemed like the perfect time to speak. They stepped outside into the cool, forest air. The smell of fresh leaves, both fallen and still in the trees, was quite apparent and delighted the senses. Seven stretched a little and looked around at the surrounding area to check for Beasts. Velvet lingered behind, "Umm, Seven… You know, I just- I kind of want to say something. About this whole family thing."

Seven looked to her and Velvet regained some courage. "I wasn't really thinking when I came into the woods. I was so happy about the idea of getting a sister, of getting family members, and while I did it wasn't really… I already had a family. You all took me in, took care of me, became my family. You…" She broke into a smile. "You brought me out here, risked your life to protect me, the others, and for what? For no immediate reward for yourself, all for me… You're more of a sister to me than any related Stitchpunk could ever be."

The Storyteller started to move in a bit in a hesitant fashion, spreading her arms. Then she finally kicked caution to the wind and embraced the Warrior. Seven gasped lightly and Velvet suddenly flinched, moving her arms higher off of her back. "Oh, sorry! I just stitched you and- Sorry." She sounded utterly embarrassed, but that wasn't why the pale female had inhaled. It was more just being such a sudden move of affection that caused her to react that way. Though she gained a small smile and put her arms around the Storyteller. Seven wasn't the best with words; the simple motion was more than enough.

Though the words came anyway. "I would be glad to be your sister, Velvet." They stood there for a few minutes, continuing with the embrace, before they finally separated. Now they sat down in front of the cottage, looking out into the depths of the forest around them. "It'll almost be a shame to leave," Seven admitted. "It's beautiful out here, untouched by the poison… I'm sure it used to be like this everywhere." Velvet hummed as she looked around, "Probably a lot more trees in the Emptiness around the city… Or, you know, any trees at all."

The Warrior nodded, "The gas took it all out… Though there weren't exactly trees in the city once I was born. There were flowers and hedges. Especially in front of the Library; the flower beds used to be well tended to." The Storyteller perked as she looked to the other female, "Well, with a gardener in our mix it should be easier to grow back… Hey, in fact…" She stood and offered a hand. "Maybe we could collect some seeds from around here. I know it's nighttime and probably not exactly the safest time to do it, but there should be berries around here. I mean, Grandma probably has some already, but…"

Without another word Seven stood with a smile. "Let's go." She didn't have even the slightest fear that they couldn't take care of themselves. Velvet eagerly smiled back and allowed Seven to lead the way as they started into the woods.

* * *

Nine awoke when Velvet and Seven returned. Not everyone was asleep, but those who were asleep were sleeping in the storage room. As such, he heard the front door, and sat upwards to peer over. It wasn't too difficult to recognize the two females as the slipped into Crochet and Martlet's shared bedroom. Nine almost went right back to sleep, nuzzling into Child's back and pulling his cape tighter around him. However, he then suddenly realized something and sat upwards once more. Another one of the sleeping Stitchpunks was missing; None.

As he looked around Child stirred a bit. Nine laid a hand on his arm and whispered to him, "Go back to sleep. I'm just looking for None." Child didn't have to be told twice. The zippered male continued to look around before standing and slipping over towards the bedroom. None was clearly gone and seemed to have taken the Lightstaff with him. Inside the room he found Crochet, Martlet, Seven, Velvet, Five, and Two still awake. Crochet and Martlet were sitting in their chairs, Crochet knitting as Martlet held the ball of yarn and spoke to Two sitting on the footrest.

Seven was sitting on the hearth listening to them. Five looked almost asleep on the bed as Velvet cuddled against him. "Hey guys," Nine greeted as he stepped in. Though he then slowed down as he scanned the room. "None's not in here…" Two looked to him in concern, "Isn't he sleeping out there with you and the others?" Nine shook his head in concern. "Maybe he went outside," Seven offered. "We didn't see him while we were out, but he could've stepped out for some air." This made enough sense and he gave a nod. "My Lightstaff's gone so maybe… I'm going to go out and see if I can find him."

Five sat upwards a little bit more, "Do you, uh, want me to come with you?" "No, it's fine. Maybe you should get some rest," Nine offered. Then Martlet pointed to the mantle, "Take the lantern with you. It should be enough light." Nine looked over to see the lantern. It was made of bent wires and metal, molded into the correct shape, and backed with a mirror shard to reflect the light. It looked almost like any human's lantern would look and the zippered male felt a slight excitement in taking in. "This is beautiful! Are you sure I should use it?" Crochet now chimed in insistently, not looking away from her work.

"Take the lantern. It's less noticeable than matches, which is good considering that there are still beasts out there." Martlet got a briefly small smirk, "Try not to look them in the eyes." Crochet continued with, "Oh, yes. That's what they want." Nine soon realized they weren't serious when both fell in light laughter and a soft crackle was shared between the two. This didn't make the zippered male feel any more confident once he stepped out into the dark room again. He crossed to Child and crouched down beside him, nudging him lightly.

"Child, I'm going out to see if None's outside. I'm taking a lantern with me." Child hummed for a second, but then hesitated and look back at Nine, "Wait, what? Why… On Earth after all of that today… Lantern?" His voice was exhausted and he sounded still half-asleep, sitting upwards to face Nine. Nine smiled with a goofily amused smile, "I've got to figure out where None went. I'll be careful." He showed him the lantern with excitement, "And I get to use one of these! I'll light it once I get outside." Child made a confirming hum and beckoned him closer as though to whisper.

Nine leaned in just a bit more and Child rewarded by giving him a kiss on the cheek. A soft blush crossed Nine's face as Child warned, "Be careful of the oil, Poppet. It's not as safe as the Lightstaff." Nine nodded, pressing his forehead against Child's for a brief nuzzle before standing and heading out the door. It was dark out, as he expected, and he lit the lamp while standing on the front porch. "Alright, into the unknown…" he playfully remarked to himself as he stepped down from the porch and started around the house at first. When None wasn't there he wandered further into the trees.

"None!" He knew it wasn't too safe to call out so he tried to not be too loud. Either way, it didn't seem to catch anyone else's attention. A soft huff made its way through Nine's lips, "Why would he come out here alone?" As he crossed deeper into the woods he suddenly detected a soft murmur of voices. The words were foreign, but the voice was familiar. "What?" Nine's optics widened as he passed through a bush. There he saw a light glowing through the greenery nearby. He recognized it as the light from his own staff and continued over. He peered around the final tree.

There stood None and a taller figure reflected in the shadows of the Lightstaff. He could see None take the hand of the taller being, then take the other, and then slide in closer. The taller being murmured something lowly to him that Nine wasn't able to hear. Whatever it was, None reacted to it with a soft chuckle. The taller being leaned in and their mouths met in a sudden kiss. Nine gasped in alarm and leapt forwards, shining the beam of light from the lamp forwards and alighting the alarmed face of the being who had ahold of his brother.

"Moss?!" Nine cried out in alarm and accusation. Moss lifted a hand to block the light before his face contorted in horror, "Nine…" None sprung forwards in front of Moss. It was almost as though he was trying to block him, "Nine, it's not-… Okay, it is, but let me explain!" His twin looked back and forth between the two Stitchpunks presented before him. "You two?! I thought- What about Three and Four?!" None flinched back at the question and rubbed his neck, "This- Nine- This is what I was trying to tell you before… For a while now, Moss and I…" He paused to reach back and take Moss' hand.

It all made sense and that alone triggered Nine to react suddenly. "Never mind! I get it!" he raised his hands, his mind overwhelmed with the new information. "I understand everything perfectly clear." None was concerned at his twins' sudden exclamation. "Nine, please, let me explain! One night I was staying over at Moss' greenhouse and I got wet trying to help him water. We were afraid that I was going to get too cold, so Moss wrapped me in his jacket and took me into his home… Nine! Nine, come back!" It was too late, Nine was speedily walking away.

"It's fine, None, I just- I'm heading back," Nine didn't think he could handle this all at once. Yet None caught his shoulder and forced him to spin around and face him. They stared at each other for about a minute. "None…" Nine began and was cut off by None. "Nine, please… Just listen…" He looked down to the ground. "I was trying to begin a relationship with Four, I really did try, but I was just- I was going through the motions. I love her, but I was never in love with her. I was in love with the idea of being in love… And then that night I was stuck with Moss…"

He looked back to the Cultivator who looked concerned. At this angle he couldn't see his lips, so he couldn't tell what None was saying, and perhaps couldn't tell he was saying anything at all. None gave a reassuring smile and turned back to Nine. "And I always liked Moss, but it wasn't until that night, until that moment, that I realized I felt something more… Since then we've been meeting in secret and trying to basically stay quiet about this whole thing. At least until I told you and… Maybe got an idea how the others would react."

Nine looked to his twin, then Moss, then the ground, and then to None again, "I… If you and Moss are happy then sure." He got a lopsided smile, "This is pretty sudden, but I'm not angry or anything. You two- You both already spent so much time together. It's just a different kind of time now." Relief filled None who nearly collapsed on Nine in a hug, "Oh Nine, I'm so glad to hear that! I was afraid… I don't know what I was afraid of." He chuckled and hugged his twin tighter. Moss came forward in relief as well, "Thank you, Nine."

"It's no problem," Nine insisted, flashing him a smile too. He then pulled None upwards. "What is a problem is you two being out here in the dark after what happened with the Beasts. I'm heading back to the cottage; you too should come with me." None smiled back to Moss, "Oh, we will. We're just… You go on ahead. We'll be there in a few minutes… And, uh, sorry about taking your Lightstaff. Do you need it back?" Nine shook his head and raised the lamp. "I've got it covered. Besides, it gives me an excuse to use one of these, right?"

He then started to head off, leaving None to turn and hug Moss. Moss stroked over his head affectionately and held him to him, not yet making an attempt to return to the cottage. Nine didn't wait for them and instead tried to get his thoughts together as he returned to the cabin. " _That was… Wow, that was unexpected… I guess not really if I would've stopped and thought about it, but…"_ A light blush returned to his cheeks, _"But I just had to walk in on them. Good timing, Nine."_ He put out the lamp outside and then slipped into the cabin.

Once the lamp was set aside he crept to Child's side and slipped beside him. His pulse was still a little high and he wasn't certain if he really felt like sleeping, but he knew if he went into the other room they would ask for answers. He didn't want Moss and None coming home to everyone knowing; it was weird enough that he now knew. Instead he rested a hand on Child's arm as though to check if he was awake. The albino male roused slightly and turned his head, "Hmm?" Nine leaned over his shoulder and whispered, "I saw Moss and None kissing."

Since Child didn't react in surprise or any sort of alarm at all, Nine made an assumption, "But you already know, don't you?" Child turned onto his back. "Spend just a single day alone with them and nobody else. It becomes incredibly obvious… Did they see you?" The younger male nodded, "Yeah, I confronted them. They told me the truth and I think they might try to tell the others tomorrow. Try to look surprised… Sincerely surprised, not that fake surprise that you do that you can see straight through." The other male chuckled tiredly in response.

"And how about you, Poppet? How do you feel about this whole relationship?" Child inquired, wrapping an arm around Nine. The zippered male shrugged a little and nuzzled into his mate's chest. "It's weird, but I… I love None and Moss is my friend, so I… I'm fine with it. There's no problems here." The albino nodded against him and kissed the top of his head in a comforting motion, caressing over his shoulder and the red thread that stitched it. "Just making sure. Do you think you can go back to sleep?" At first Nine wasn't certain, but the petting did seem to be helping him relax.

"Yeah, I will. Night." It took a little while to fall asleep. Child held him close, falling asleep before he did, but Nine stayed awake until None and Moss slipped back into the house. Only then did he finally feel at ease enough to sleep.

* * *

It was getting late enough that Crochet was starting to yawn. Martlet sent her sister a glance, "You shouldn't keep yourself awake." She made a 'tsk' noise and Crochet dismissed her. "Let me just finish this row. If I stop midway it will look awkward… And I will still have to rush in the morning before everyone leaves." Martlet looked to the yarn ball in her hands sadly, playing with it. "…I'm going with them." Crochet's head snapped upwards to look at her, "You- What?"

Martlet shook her head and raised a hand, "Don't try to talk me out of it. You know I love the forest more than anything, that it hurts me to leave our home, but I have to go with them. Maybe I'll come back, maybe I won't, but I cannot end it like this." Crochet frowned at her, "Very well, fine, you can go, but if you think for a moment that you will get me back into that city then you are mistaken." She continued to stitch but made hastier stitches, eventually stopping in place. "Oh, this won't work!" She took out most of the row of stitches while Martlet's face turned somber.

"You can't spend your life hiding simply because you're afraid to go back… because you're afraid to remember him." She gestured past Crochet to the door. "Look at the Stitchpunks among us, Dear. They are all parts of him. The last beings in the world are all parts of him." Crochet said nothing as she started at her work. "We have a granddaughter, Crochet. There may have been more that were finished too. We can't hide in our cottage… We probably should retreat until the Wolf Beasts calm down anyway."

Only now did Crochet give a response, "I'm not afraid of remembering Julius. I remember him every day regardless where I am. I just hate that city after everything it did to him, to us, to our family… I want to be there for Velvet, but I just…" She trailed off and focused on getting to a stopping point on her stitches. Crochet then stood from her rocking chair, "I'll think about it, but for now I need some rest." Martlet nodded in agreement and they said their 'goodnights'. Once Crochet left to lay down, Martlet remained in her armchair, staring into the warm hearth and contemplating what tomorrow would bring.

Yet she had no doubt that she made the right decision. She also had no doubt that Crochet would make the right decision as well.

* * *

 **Mable: If anyone's wondering, or if anyone noticed, the scene with Nine in the woods was intentionally a play on 'Over the Garden Wall', though a minor one. XD I'm finally starting to break through my writing blocks, so I am confident that I'll be able to get the next chapters posted quicker! I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
